


New Life New Me (Harry Potter Fanfic)

by AbnegationDauntless



Series: New Life New Me (Harry Potter fanfic) [1]
Category: Draco Mlafoy love story, Harry Potter's sister, excplicit
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Sexual, also on Wattpad, explicit - Freeform, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Lily Saphire Potter is an orphan that finds out she a witch and has a brother just recently! Read to find out more!!! Draco/potters little sister fanfiction!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I have written this book, and I would like to say that in advance this is a bit explicit! This book is on Wattpad.com under my username cleopatraspeacialty.

ANGELICA  
      I twist and turn on my lumpy, uncomfortable, and smelly bed that im forced to call my own. I finally decide to sit up. Mother Jannelle sent me to my room without dinner for misbehaving and calling one of my orphaned acquaintances retarded. I start pacing back and forth from the door to the window. There is as a light tap on the window after I've turned away. I whip around and see a black owl flying midair waiting for me to open the window. I look at it curiously before flipping the latch and letting it come in. It lands on my shoulder and I pet the owl delicately before taking the note out of its beak. I see a emerald stamp on the note and it has a big 'H' on it. I tear into the letter and begin to read the seemingly long letter.   
_Headmaster- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._  
 _Angelica Lily Saphire Potter_  
 _361 Goundy Ave, room 27_  
 _Dear Miss Potter,_  
 _You are here by accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will attend your first day at Hogwarts on September 1st. Your list for school is the other sheet of parchment in the envelope. Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly after you read this note to tell you all you need to know about Hogwarts._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_  
I stand there looking at the letter like a fool. Who is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? He couldn't possibly be real! I mean me? Magic?! This has to be some kind of suck joke that the others are playing on me. Out of curiosity I reach down into  
The envelope and see another sheet of paper. I open it up before reading.  
 _Your list for Hogwarts_  
 _Book of spells grade 3  by Melli Hickark_  
 _Monster Book of Mosters by Elenn graphook_  
 _Looking into the future by Annalmys Mackag_  
 _The great world of Arithmancy by Unknown_  
 _Different types of Fungi and ingredients and where to find them by San Graham_  
 _3 sets of school robes (black)_  
 _2 sets of dress robes_  
 _1 cauldron (silver)_  
 _1 wand_  
      Woah! This is cool. I hear footsteps coming up the hall. I quickly shove the letter in my desk drawer and a it patiently on my bed. There are 3 taps on the door.  
"Come in." I chime. My voice a little cracked from not talking.  
      Mother Jannelle walks through the door with a small curve to her usually tight lips.  
"You have a visitor. Would you lime me to send him in?" She asks me.  
"Yea please." I say a little quieter.  
      She turns to the right and jerks her head towards me. She steps aside and lets a strange man with a silvery white beard and half moon spectacles. He is in dark red robes with a golden rope belt. He stands at the doorway a minute before breaking the silence.  
"May I come in?" He asks me politely.  
"Yes." I say tightly and sag a little as he sits in front of me on my desk chair.  
"You might be wandering who am I. Well my name is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man named Dumbledore says.  
"So you're Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" I ask him.  
His eyes light up in surprise. "Yes I am. Im quite impressed that you had remembered my whole name for it is a mirthful to say." Professor Dumbledore says.  
"I have  photographic memory." I explain.  
"That would be useful at Hogwarts. You know your brother-" I cut him short.  
"What do you mean brother? I don't have one... Do I?" I ask.  
"Yes you have a brother. His name is Harry." Dumbledore says.  
"That's amazing. But why would my patents keep him and not me? Was i not good enough for them?" I ask as soon as I start putting together the puzzle.  
"No no Angelica. Your parents were murdered." Dumbledore says.  
I gasp. Letting my hands cover my mouth and I let out a strangled sob. "What do you mean they were _murdered?!"_ I half shout.  
"There is this man named Voldemort and he has a bunch of followers. He was the strongest wizard until the night of your parents death." Dumbledore says. He shoots into the story of the death the scar on Harry and the scar on  my wrist. He tells me that Harry knows that I exist now. "Do you want to go to Hogwarts? Do you earn to meet your brother?" Dumbledore finishes and asks.  
"Yes." I say quietly.  
"Then you should get to bed. You need to rest before tomorrow. Ill be here tomorrow around 10:00 am to take you to get your school things." Dumbledore  bids me goodbye. But before he left he flicked his wand and a plate full of sandwiches and a bottle of water appeared on my bed. I look up, getting ready to thank him only to realize that he was gone. I sigh and dig into my dinner before Mother Jannelle comes in here and takes it away from me.  
      I always new I was different. I could make things happen when I was angry or sad or happy. So all the time I could do what others couldn't. I could make myself turn into something else. I cooks make myself into a did for wet person if I wanted too. I lay the players on the desk and I walk over to my closet and try to pick out something nicer than my everyday clothes. If im going somewhere I didn't know I wanted to give off my best impression. I lay the outfit folded on the desk chair and then set my alarm clock to 9:00 am. I see that the owl was still there so I played with it for a little while.  
"You could stay here tonight and rest if you'd like." I tell the beautiful black bird.  
He nips at my finger affectionately. I smile at the owl before continuing to to find the perfect shoes to go with my outfit.  
When night came I got into my pajamas before laying in bed and bidding the owl and the world  
A goodnight.


	2. Chapter two: New Wands, and Meeting the Other Potter

ANGELICA  
      I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groan but sit up anyways. I stand up on my still asleep feet and trod my way to the bathroom for a shower. I let the coconut shampoo and body wash drain through the drain. I turn off the water when im pretty sure that I smell like coconuts. I step out of the shower and onto the wooden floor that I always seem to get splinters in my feet. I dry myself off before letting the towel drop to the floor and grab my hair brush so I can yank violently through my red mop called my hair. I French braid my hair and get into black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, black ankle boots and a white leather jacket. I flip my braid over my shoulder and let it hit the end of my hip  gracefully. I look at the time and see that Professor Dumbledore will be here in 15 minutes. I grab my satchel full of the little money that I have. I fling it on the bed and go to the window and open it, letting the owl that stayed the night fly out of the window. I decide that the jacket was too much, since it was still summer and it's only 80 degrees out. I take off the jacket and stow it in my closet and sit down on the bed and await Professor Dumbledore's arrival.  
      I heat footsteps coming to my door 15 minutes later. I stand up when someone knocks. I walk to the door and open it slowly. Seeing that it is Prifessor Dumbledore and Mother Jannette. I nod stiffly at her and then smile at Dumbledore invitingly. He does the same.   
"Well, are you ready to get your school things?" Dumbledore asks.  
"Yes sir." I respond.   
He steps back and allows me to step void the of the room. We follow Mother Jannette down the hallway. I look anywhere but inside the rooms. I don't want to have those accusing glares thrown at my face whenever someone gets adopted or gets to do something that no one else can do. We trod down to the first floor and then out to Mother  Jannette's office.  
"So, will Miss Potter be coming back here or do you have other plans?" She asks in a business like manner.  
      Obviously I will be coming back here, there's no where for me to go.   
"She will be staying somewhere else." Dumbledore says simply.  
I stare at him wide eyed, just like Mother Jannette. "Where will I be staying?" I ask.  
"You will be going to stay at your Aunt and Uncle's place." Dumbledore says, leaving me, again, quite surprised.   
"Okay." I blurt out.   
"Okay Mr. Albus, you'll have to sign her out and give me the address of which she will be staying." Mother Jannette says handing Dumbledore a piece of paper.  
"It would be my pleasure." Dumbledore says before signing it and handing it back to her.  
"Very well. That is all I need, you may go if you like." Mother Jannette finally dismisses us.  
      We walk out of the orphanage and out into a alley way. We stop about halfway across and then looks at me.  
"Could you grab onto my arm." Dumbledore says more like a demand.  
      I hesitantly grasp onto his arm and then I feel a slight pulling sensation and fins it quite fun. Its like going down a water slide that I've never been down before. My feet slam into the ground and I almost trip. I regain my posture and look around the crowded street. I see this is definitely a place to get my school things.   
"What is this place?" I ask.  
"This Miss Angelica is Diagon Alley. The heart of the Wizarding world. The shopping district." Dumbledore responds and I look are end in amazement.  
"Wow. What are we getting first?" I ask him.  
"Well we have to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get you some money." Dumbledore explains.  
"Don't worry I have money here." I say pulling out a wad of money.  
Dumbledore chuckles. "Dear child, you cannot get anything using muggle money, especially if its I it of state money!" He chortled lightly.  
I blush a bright pink before nodding. "But I don't have any wizard money." I explain.   
"Your patents wouldn't leave you and your brother without anything." Dumbledore says thoughtfully.  
"Oh." I say.   
      We walk along the street me looking like a kid in a candy shop. We move along the crowd and into a palace looking building with my mouth open like im someone retarded. I look all around the room. My head stops at a ugly looking thing sitting at a desk. I stop in front of it and I wait for him to look up from the paper he was writing on.  
" _Hem hem._ " I say.  
The man looks up annoyed and then slowly peers down at me. "Yes?" He asks in a nasally unpleasant tone.  
"Miss Potter would like to make a vault attached to Mr. Potter's." Dumbledore says patiently.  
"Ah, Miss Potter. I was wandering when I would be seeing you here." The man says in the same tone. "Come with me." He says and hops down from the desk and leads us to a wagon looking thing.   
"This is where ill be waiting for you up here while you get your money. 80 galleons, 50 sickles, and 50 knits should do it." Dumbledore says and hands me a black pouch for my money.  
"Uh what colors are each?" I ask.  
"Gold for galleons, Silver for Sickle, and bronze for knut." Dumbledore says.  
      I nod and get into the wagon. The creature starts and we whiz down the tracks and stop in front of vault number 618. I look at the rusty vault in the darkness. We get out and walk towards it.  
"I need yoir finger for identification." The creature holds out his hand for me to take.   
I place my hand in his. "What are you planning- OW!" I yelp and he pricks me in the finger with a sharp needle.  
"Sorry, next time being the key." The creature rolled his eyes.  
I glare at the creature. He swipes his finger over my bleeding one and then swipes it down the middle of the vault.   
      Something clicks and the vault swings open. Tons upon tons of gold silver and bronze lay inside the vault. My mouth grows slack and I quickly get the patch and grab more than what Dumbledore said to get.  
100 galleons, 90 sickles, 80 knuts were in my pouch by the time we make it up the tracks and back above ground. I meet Dumbledore and we make our way out of the bank.  
"What are we getting first?" I ask excited for getting my books, both needed and non-needed.  
"I thought that we would go to Flourish and Blotts. That's where we will get your books, quills, and parchment." Dumbledore explains. I smile to myself and walk with Dumbledore and let him lead the way.  
      Once we get to Flourish and Blotts, I immediately get all of my books that I need and then get a couple extra light reading books. After we have circled around and gotten what we needed, it was time to finally time to get my first wand. Im smiling so big right now that I feel like my face will fall off. We walk into Ollivanders and I stand in front of the desk.  
"Hello?" I ask into the quietness.  
No answer.  
"Is anyone there?" I ask again.  
      I was about to turn around and come back later when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around and come face to face with an older man with very Einstein hair and round bluish brown eyes.  
"I was wandering when I would see you Miss Potter." Ollivanders says with a smile on his face. He holds up a finger and walks back into the back room. He comes back with a brown wand with a flower design around the bottom. "Try this one. Its Kelpine wood, 11 inches, unicorn hair." Ollivanders says. He hands me the wand gingerly and I give it a flick with my wrist and I break all the windows in the shop.  
"Nope, not that one." Ollivanders says before taming back the wand and disappearing again.  
      Ollivanders comes back with a pale blue wand with a bunch of white stars all around it. He stands in front of me and hands me this one. I flick it and a shelf comes tumbling down and all the wands go flying from that shelf.  
"No." He said and then walks back in the back of the room.   
      He comes back with a light pink wand with pink swirls around the bottom of the wand that looks like a vine is wrapping around it. I grasp it and hold it high. A light  green aura clouds my vision and a small breeze flows around my body like a protective vice.  
"That's the one." Ollivanders says cheerfully. "You look just like your mother found one." He says.   
"Thank you." I tell him.  
"That will be 9 galleons, and 5 knuts thank you." He says as I hand him the money.   
      I walk out of the shop with all of my belongings. I stare at Dumbledore.  
"I feel so bad for leaving his shop like that!" I exclaim. Even though I also didn't want to clean it up.  
"Don't worry. There's a simple spell that'll fix it alright." Dumbledore said amused. "What house do you want to be in at Hogwarts?" He asks.  
"I don't know. I don't want to be Hufflepuff. I don't know about Griffindor, I like the idea of Slytherin, and Im smart enough to be in Ravwnclaw. So maybe Slytherin." I finish.  
He looks mildly interested now. "Why?" He asks.  
"Because I know im badass and im not really brave yet I woild be if I have too." I tell him.  
      He smiles at me warmly. He then stops in a boy her alleyway. He looks at me and holds out his arm. I grasp it with a ill of my new belongings. I go through what I call a water slide and have fun doing it. We slam onto the ground and I look around at the similar houses.  I look around the neighborhood before looking at Dumbledor.  
"Number 4. I have to go. Have fun." Dumbledore says before disappearing.  
      I sigh and walk down the street until I find a small house with a number 4 as their address. I stiffen before walking down the sidewalk and stir in front of their door. I knock three times and hear grumbling. The door opens to a pale, boney, woman with short brown hair. She stops dead in her tracks and then tears well in her eyes.  
"Um hi. My name is Angelica Lily Saphire Potter, Harry's sister. Do i have the wrong address?" I ask desperately hopefully no that she wont cry.  
She inhales deeply before nodding. "You have the right address, you may come in." She says. I slowly enter the home my braid swaying behind me.  
"You have a lovely home." I say in my quiet manner.  
"Thank you." She says before walking into the kitchen.  
      I stand there awkwardly for a few minutes waiting for someone to come out. There are loud trumping noises coming down the stairs and they stop completely. I turn slowly and look up to see a tall yet pudgy teenager boy that surely isn't my brother.  
"Who're you?" He asks in a deep masculine voice.  
"Angelica Potter. And you are?" I fire back with raised eyebrows at his tone.  
"Like you need to now that. But im Dudley Dursley." He says and then makes his way to where his mother must've went. I sigh and wait for someone _helpful_ come into the sitting room. I stand there and wait until finally the woman, a bigger beefy man and their son all trot into the sitting room. I smile at them all.  
The bigger beefy man coughs a little before calling up the stairs.  
"HARRY!! GET DOWN HERE!" The man yells. I flinch away from the suddenly loud atmosphere.  
      I hear sight feet padding down the stairs gently once he comes into view he stares at me and I stare at him.  
"Harry?" I ask uncertaintly.  
"Yes, Angelica?" He asks.  
"Yes." I respond.  
      He comes closer to me and does something unexpected. He hugs me tightly like he's known me his whole life. I hug tightly back. I pull back at him.  
"Its nice to finally meet my brother!" I squeal.  
"Its going to be nice to look after someone, be a bigger brother." Harry says.  
"Yeah. It will be." I respond.  
"Don't worry about unpacking. We'll be leaving later on tonight anyways and staying the rest of summer there." Harry says.  
"Where are we going?" I ask him.  
"Its a surprise." He says. I groan. "Let a go to my room and leave them alone." He says, pulling me by the hand up to his room.  
 _I'm surprised that he likes me._


	3. Chapter three:Meeting the Weasley's and Hermione Granger

ANGELICA

       I have been sitting on Harry's bed hearing about how it is here and how it is at Hogwarts. I smile every time that he so excited that he jumps up and starts to pace the whole room trying and failing to keep his voice down. I've heard about all of the recent professors in Defense Against the Dark Arts and by far I would have to say myself that Professor Lupin is my favorite. I lean against the headboard listening to his 3rd rant this afternoon when all the sudden I stood up abruptly.

"What?" He asks me.

"I completely forgot! I have no clothes! I didn't know I wasn't going back to the orphanage before we left! And I'm all the way in Mississippi!" I groan and flop back down on the bed.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you'll get to go shopping later on. I mean we do still have a week before we go back to school." Harry said casually.

"You're right." I tell him. I sit back up and then continue to listen to his rant. When he gets to Quidditch I freeze. "What is Quidditch?" I ask him puzzled.

"It's a wizarding sport. It's like Soccer but with 4 balls, and you're on a broom." He explains.

      My mouth goes into an 'O' shape before continuing to listen about this Quidditch. By 4:30 pm he stops his little rant and says that we should go down to the sitting room and wait for his friends to arrive. That part was at least able to be covered. We walk downstairs and we sit on the couch across from everyone except for Dudley because he seems to be missing at this point. Even though it would be very difficult to loose him in the first place, so he must be in another room. I lean back against the couch and look over at the woman who I have figured out is Aunt Petunia. And the beefy guy is uncle Vernon. There is a huge thump from inside the fireplace behind the electric fireplace. My head whips around to see a bunch of smoke piling out of the cracks of the electric fire. Aunt Petunia screams and Uncle Vernon stands up and pushes her and himself against the far end of the wall. Dudley comes in and starts to speak.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" He asks dumbly before realizing that the fireplace is smoking slightly from all of the soot coming out of the cracks. "Oh." He says.

"Ouch George! Tell the rest that they cannot come through this way that we made a mistake!" A elderly-ish voice calls.

"We can't move period dad! We're stuck!" a younger voice answers.

"Well you have to try." Says the elderly.

"Wait! Maybe Harry will here us." Says a foreign voice before a bunch of fists hit the fireplace wall.

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear us? We're stuck!" Called the familiar younger voice.

      I see that Harry walks over to the fireplace and kneels down at the fireplace and starts to talk to them through the electric fireplace.

"I'm here guys. You cannot come this way, it's blocked with a electric fireplace." Harry says.

"Electric you say? Like with a plug and all of that?" The elderly asks eagerly. "Well then we'll have to come out of the fireplace anyways Harry. Stand back!" He called and Harry quickly backs up just in time for the fireplace to blast into tiny pieces and 4 red heads come tumbling out of the fire place. My eyes pop out of my head for a minute before I regained my posture. Everyone is covered in soot and looking at Harry from the floor.

"Harry, mate!" The smallest one I assume stands up and hugs Harry.

He looks over at me and then back at Harry. "Who're you?" He asks. 

All the sudden all of the attention is on me. "I-Uh-" I stutter.

"Are you his girlfriend?" A set of twins ask me.

"NO! I'm not, i'm his uh, sister." I say shyly.

"Since when did Harry have a sister?" Asks the one standing next to Harry.

"Since today." I reply.

"Well hello then! I'm Mr. Weasley and these are my children, the twins are Fred and George, and the one standing next to your brother is Ron." Mr. Weasley says holding out his hand for me to shake. I take his hand.

"I'm Angelica. It's nice to meet you all." I tell them and turn towards Harry. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just shrugs.

"Does little Angelica like pranks?" The twins ask.

"I've never tried a prank before. But it sounds fun. " I say with a devilish smirk on my face.

"What have you done?!?" Said Harry and Ron together.

I turn towards them and whisper. "They have created a prankette." I whisper before smiling sweetly.

      We all turn towards the fireplace and see that Mr. Weasely is holding a bag of dark green powder.   
"Fred, Georgw you go with the luggage." Mr. Weasley said.  
They grab all of my newly bought things and then they throw the powder to the fireplace yelling The Burrow and then disappearing.  
"Harry, Angelica you go now and I'll come after you lot." Mr. Weasley says and then we get into the green fire throw down the powder and yell the burrow.  
There is a sensation that I have never felt before, it was as if I was getting dizzy and then it all stopped and our feet hit the ground with a thus and we step out of the fireplace to come to see a homey looking living room. There stood the twins, a pale go with ginger hair, and a girl with bushy brown curls. I step out of the way and stare at my feet.   
"Who's this?" Asked the two girls and a plump woman with short ginger hair.  
"Hi, im Angelica. Harry's sister." I mumble lowly.  
There was a small tension building up in the pit of my stomach. Then I feel that im being enveloped by a warm hug. I look up to see the plump woman hugging me.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Angelica! Ron told me about you but I did not believe him!" She said a little flustered of her own mistake.  
"Its nice to meet you too!" I say happily showing off my dimple in my chin. She seemed to like my attitude.  
"You are going to share a room with Ginny-" she paused and pointed to the smaller ginger hair and only other red head I saw. "And Hermione." She then pointed to the bushy brown haired girl. Both smiled warmly at me before showing me where I was going to stay.  
They walked me up 3 flights of stairs and then turned me down a corridor and to the last door on the right. I stepped in after them and looked around the room. There was an air mattress on the floor and another bed in the far corner closer to the window.  
"You can have the bed by the window. I don't mind having the air mattress." Hermione says with a small smile on her face.  
"Thank you, that was awfully kind." I tell her before walking over to the bed and sitting on it gently. I don't want o get on anyone's bad side.  
"Do you know any muggle bands?" I ask them both.  
"I'm muggle born so yes I know quite a few." Hermione giggled.  
"I know very few. I'm wizard born." Ginny said with a polite smile.  
"Well then Ginny, you're about to know why muggles have boy band crushes." I say and pull out my I pod and showing it to her. I teach her how to use it before letting her listen to her hearts content. While Ginny is listening I turn to Hermione. "So what do you do for fun?" I ask her.  
"I love to read and write." Hermione says.  
"Me too! I have at least 3 more books than I should have at the moment!" I giggle and she smiles.  
"I think we'll get along well." Hermione says.  
After 5 hours of girling out we finally change into our pajamas and then curl up to go to bed.  
 _This is the best fun I've ever had!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Powers

һєʟʟȏ ṃʏ ɞєѧȗṭıєṡ!! I ᕼOᑭE YOᑌ ᗩᖇE EᑎᒍOYIᑎG YOᑌᖇᔕEᒪᐯEᔕ ᗯITᕼ ᗰY ᗯOᖇK!!! I ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᒪIKE TO TᕼᗩᑎK @GᑌᗰᗰY-ᖴIᔕᕼY ᖴOᖇ TᕼIᔕ IᑎᔕᑭIᖇᗩTIOᑎ! ᔕOᗰE TᕼIᑎGᔕ ᗩᖇE ᗰY Oᗯᑎ ᑕᖇEᗩTIOᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼ! i̾ a̾m̾ u̾p̾ t̾o̾ m̾a̾n̾y̾ s̾u̾g̾g̾e̾s̾t̾i̾o̾n̾s̾ i̾f̾ y̾o̾u̾ w̾o̾i̾l̾d̾ l̾i̾k̾e̾ t̾o̾ t̾e̾l̾l̾ m̾e̾ w̾h̾a̾t̾ t̾o̾ h̾a̾p̾p̾e̾n̾ n̾e̾x̾t̾!!!

ANGELICA  
      I wake up to been shaken violently by Hermione. I groan and roll over only to find that I fell into the crack of the bed and groan again knowing I'm stuck and not caring.  
"Angel! Come on get up! We're going to be late!" She whisper yelled.  
"To what?" I grumble groggily.  
"That is for yoi to fins out on your own. Now get up before I pick you up and dump you down the stairs!" She threatened.  
"I'm up!" I said irritated and got up unsteadily.   
"Get dressed and please be down in the kitchen in half an hour." Hermione says trying to collect herself.  
      I huff and dig through my things until I find a tan sweater, light blue skinny jeans, tan Toms, a watch and pearl earrings. I crab my brush and toothbrush and walk into the bathroom. I side fishtail my fiery red hair and then brush my teeth. I walk out of the bedroom and retreat down to the kitchen for breakfast. I sit next to Harry and he looks like he barely slept at all, yet everyone looks that way. Mr. Weasley looked overly happy about something. I sigh and finish my toast and bacon and wait for everyone else to be finished. Once everyone is finished we all get up except for Mrs. Weasley. I look at her confused. I shake it off and follow everyone out into the still dark sky.  
"We have a bit of a walk children." Mr. Weasley says.  
      I inwardly groan and see that Fred and George look angry about something. I will make them smile at least. I walk into step with them and start talking.  
"So... What do you guys make? I heard that you guys were trying to own a joke shop somewhere in Diagon Alley. I saw this nice piece of land down by Ollivanders." I say.  
Their eyes shoot towards me. "You saw a piece of land? By Ollivanders?" George asks.  
"Yeah, I wrote down the number. I have in the box containing my wand." I tell them.  
They look hungrily at me. "You are the best!" Fred says.  
"Bitch please, I know im the best." I say flipping my hair.  
They burst out laughing.   
"So what do you guys make?" I ask them. We are planning on making love potions, fanged frissbes, spell books that secretly tell you whatever you want to know. Stuff like that." George says all giddy smiling.  
"That sounds amazing." I tell them. "I have a few ideas..." I trail off.  
"Oh? What woild those be?" George asks.  
"I was thinking that maybe you could make toothpaste mixed in with the hottest hot sauce in the world." I tell them my first idea.  
"You really are a genius at this rate. Anything else?" George asks.  
"Yeah, make a book full of prank ideas. That way you can have young pranksters around the globe!" I say excitedly running out of breath as we come halfway up a steep hill.  
"That's it! We are officially go I my to help you become our best prankster the world has ever known!" Fred said impressed. I smiled at them and they returned it. I smiled to myself.   
      We finally make it up the hill and im abhor to pass out when finally Mr. Weasley tells us to grab on to a moldy boot and then there was this really cute guy with bronze hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at me showing dimples on both his cheeks. I smile back before I feel like im being sucked and stretched. I did not like this feeling very much. We all collapsed to the ground after a few seconds and we were standing right beside what looked like a cottage outside a huge arena.  
Harry stood next to me before whispering with his arms around my shoulders, "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup Angel." Harry says with a chuckle at my befuddlement. I stared around in awe.  
"This doesn't look like much from where I'm standing." I tell Harry.  
"Wait till you watch the world cup tomorrow." Harry says.  
"Harry I need your help with the muggle money." Mr. Weasley said hurriedly.  
"No problem." Harry said helping Mr. Weasley with the muggle money.  
      After we had paid, we were sent to the other half of the place. We walked more than 5 more minutes to get to where we were supposed to be.   
"Okay, since we aren't supposed to use magic we are too make the tents ourselves." Mr. Weasley says and e very one groaned except for Hermione and I.   
"Mother Jannette took us camping every summer since we were 8! I love making tents!" I exclaims and already start on the first tent.  I finished the first tent in 10 minutes and start to help Hermione on the second tent. We were done in another 5 minutes.  
      Once Percy, Bill, and Charlie arrived Mr. Weasley chummed in.  
"Alright since there are 11 of us, this is going to be a tight fit." Mr. Weasley said. I looked at the tents and thought _a bit_ cramped was _a bit_ of an understatement. We all crawled in after Mr. Weasley and when I looked up my  
Jaw seriously dropped to the floor. I stood up straight and couldn't believe the perks of having magical powers. Speaking of magical powers, I should tell them all of my special abilities.   
"Guys?" I mumbled. They all looked at me expectantly. " I need to talk to you about something serious." I say.  
"What is it?" Me. Weasley asks.  
"You all might want to sit down first. I mumble to everyone. They all sit down right where they are standing.  
I sigh and slowly ever so slowly take of my top and pull down my tank top so it hits right at the beginning of the hip. I uncurl the wings on my back and let them dill the room.  
" I have special abilities. Not just my wings. I can do whatever I want with them and get the result I want out of it." I say fluttering my wings. Everyone's mouth was open wide.  
"They're beautiful!" Hermione and Ginny screech happily. Everyone else thaws.  
"We will always treat you the same Angel." Mr. Weaey says.  
Harry smiles. "We all have  something unique about each other." Be says and hugs me. My wings wrap around bim along with my arm a in and embrace.  
"You guys go along and get some water for the fire." Mr. Weasley says.  
" Mr. Weasley, I want to show everyone something, about what I mean." I tell them. They follow me outside and to the logs. I stand in front of the unlit logs and then I imagine a fire crackling away on the logs in front of me and then there they are they burst out of bo where and they are holding up. Everyone 'Woah  before cooking dinner. We eat and are have fun. I fold my wings bad k into my back and go to bed.


	5. Chapter five: Quidditch World Cup and Snarky Blonds

Hello my beauties! I'm rolling right along with this story! I'm quite some fun with this story and I seem to be doing better at keeping a calm and slow pace instead of the second chapter having someone ending up snogging and what not! But I want to know what you think so far? I want to thank @Gummy_Fishy for this inspiration yet I do not think that most of it will be that much longer, it will soon turn into something a little different and edging away from the safe zone and using my imagination!!! Have a fun time reading!! (The wings in the picture are Angelica's but they are black, everything else about them is the same even the size!!)

ANGELICA

      I am being rudely awakened by someone pulling my hair roughly. I throw my leg out and make contact with skin. I smile when I hear a manly groan and know that I've hit one of the twins in the shin.

"Angelica Lily Saphire Potter! Get up this instant or I will toss you off of this bunk bed!" One of the twins threaten darkly. I roll onto my stomach and let my wings fly out and wrap protectively around me. Another collective groan from one of the twins.

I imagine Them floating to the other side of the room and being dropped harshly. I hear a few gasps and then a clunk and I try to stiffle my giggle when all the sudden I'm being lifted and I quickly retract my wings before I fall to the floor with a hard and loud thud. I look up at them and glare evily.

"Do you know what could have happend you nitwit?" I rage quietly, deadly. "I could have broken one of my wings. That would have hurt more than breaking a bone because these things are connected not only to my skin but to my spine!" I say harshly yet quietly.

Both twins look amused yet behind the mask they look like they want to run away and never look back. I turn harshly and grab my clothing and changing into something sensible. I change into a mint green shorts jumpsuit with red leggings underneath so I look like i'm supporting both sides and I don't have to pick between them. I grab my brush and put my hair into a french dutch braid and then brush my teeth. I walk out with the rest of the group and follow them to the top box that we will be watching the game in. We walk up the many flights of stairs to even become floor level with the top box.

      I walk in between Harry and Ginny. Finally we make it up to the top box and we settle down, me on the very edge of the first row so I could look down and around and feel like i'm flying. I wish that I could fly, I know that I will be able to fly at Hogwarts, the whole place is filled with magic so it shouldn't be so different that I have wings and magical powers that most witches and wizards don't have, right? I look at the arena and wander how many seats are filled right now. Then I hear a voice.

"Oh look father! Weasel has another weaslette! I cannot believe that old woman had that much left in her to have another child!" Said a snide snarky little bitch behind me.

I whip around and stare the boy in the eyes. He frowns. "How about you just shut up? I'm not their child! I am my own woman, so insult me again and I will make sure that you pay." I tell him deathly quiet.

"Ooh what are you going to do?" He asks.

I smile and then imagine that a bunch of golf balls come out of no where and hit him in the groin. There comes 5 different sized golf balls whizzing at him. He looks up and see that they are coming right at him. He yelps and ducks. The balls fly right to his Manly parts and hoping that he won't have one turn around and continue to watch the senery.

"How did you do that?" He asks from behind me.

"Why would I tell you that?" I ask without turning around.

"Because you don't know me the way you think you do. I want to understand what the hell just happend." He says.

"Well you thought that I would tell you, you thought wrong." I tell him and then ignore him when he start to poke my back.

"Tell me what happend and I'll stop poking you." He said and I finally asked Ginny to switch me seats.

      While we switched seats the Bulgarian mascots came out and began to sing. Veelas, I smile. I listen intently only to see that Harry is trying to climb over the railing to get to the Veela's. I grip his shirt and yank him back down to sit in his seat. They finished singing and Harry looked around confused.

"Why are you sitting where Ginny was sitting?" He asked dumbly.

"Because the prick over there wouldn't stop poking me after I threw golf balls at his manly parts." I tell Harry jerking my head back to where the blond sits, looking disgruntled.

Harry turned around just in time for the blond to look right at him. "You!" They both said disgusted.

"Just leave it Harry. He's not worth our time." I tell him once again yanking him back down to sit on his seat correctly.

      The game has finally started and I kept my eyes glued to the game as if my life depended on it, which it kinda did since I don't want to expose myself if I get any angrier just by looking at the prat.

\----------------------------4 hours later(After the game)-----------------------------

      I sit on the bed just thinking when all the sudden I see green smoke and screaming and crying. I sit bolt right and notice that something is not right. I grab my jacket and I pull it over my jumper. I climb down the ladder of the bunk bed. I rouse everyone from their games and laughing.

"I think something is terribly wrong." I tell them all. Jerking my head to the tent entrance. "I think that we should go." I add on.

The tent entrace jerked open and in came a disgruntled  Mr. Weasley. "You guys need to get out of here now. Death eaters are everywhere. Go leave make it to the medow in the heart of the forest." Mr. Weasley shouted and we are all up and panicking.

"Let's go!" I yell and grab Harry's hand and Ron and Hermione all follow us out the tent. Fred and George and Ginny all run East and we all run West. We crash through the trees and we are all about to make a turn when we hear a laugh from behind us. I turn around and see the devil himself, blondie.

"What do you want now?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought that you would stay for the show?" He asks in mock innocence.

I roll my eyes and keep running with everyone. we crash through the trees that seem to get thicker and thicker. I roll my eyes in every which way and finally stop. "Screw it. Everyone, i'm going to lead everyone to the medow from above." I tell them I yank my jacket off and sprout my wings. I jump and flap my wings lightly and see that they hold my weight. I soar to the tree tops. "Can you all see me?" I ask them.

"Yes." They all replied. I start to flap slowly towards the medow that I now see. I see Harry and the others following my lead. I make it to the medow and see that the others burst through to the medow and I land gracefully.

"I have to admit, that even though this was under saftey precautions, that was really fun." I said trying to make the air around us lighter. I retract my wings and put my jacket back over my freezing skin. We walk a little farther and sit down. I see that Ron has a fear stricken face and I know why. 4 family members, all of his family are missing somewhere in the woods or fighting the death eaters off. I scoot closer to Ron.

"Everything will be alright. I bet they are making their way to the medow now." I tell him, trying to soothe him.

"I don't know what I think Angel. I just don't." Ron said lowly.

"I know big guy, but we have to think of bright sides." I tell him. "At least you didn't loose us and you're not all alone." I tell him sweetly, thoughtfully.

"You're right. Thanks Angel." Ron says. He gives me a brotherly bear hug and I return the favor. I look over and see that Hermione is looking away, she's looking.... jealous? Why would she be jealous of me? Oh my Goodness! Hermione likes Ron!

I pull away and out at the night sky. A twig snapped behind us and we all turned around to see nothing. I stand up with Harry and approach the woods carefully. "Hello?" Harry questions.

No answer.

"I demand to know who's there." I say strongly but quietly.

No answer. Then there was an answer.

"MODMORTIS!" The man yelled and then there was a green light shooting towards the sky. A skull appeared and a snake was crawling in and out of the mouth of the skull and wrapped aroud the skulls head.

Hermione gasped. I turn towards her with a confused look on my face. Then there were at least 20 people apparating around us.

"DUCK!" Hermione screamed and we all dropped to the ground.

"STUPEFY!" Yelled many different voices at once. Many shots of red light cam whizzing past our bodies.

"Stop! Those are my children and their friends!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Stand aside Arthur. One of these children has shot the dark mark into the sky. They will be punished." Mr. Crouch says.

"We didn't do anything!" I say outraged, standing up. "There was someone in the woods and they shot the mark into the sky. Not us!" I yell at him.

"Do not sass me young lady." He says.

"I will stop sassing you when you stop accusing us for such horendus crimes!' I shout.

      Mr. Crouch sniffed the air and then walked towards the woods. He disappears from sight and I immediately calm down and plop back down on the ground. He reamerged a few minutes later holding a wand.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry crowed.

"So you admit that you sent the dark mark into the sky?" Mr. Crouch asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No he is saying that is his wand that he was missing since we got back to the tent after the game." I tell him snidely.

"Do you know that there is a spell that will show that last spell produced young man?" He asked.

"Yes I did. But I can assure you that- what's that?" Harry was cut short and pointed to a tiny figure walking around dizzy in the medow. "Winky?" Harry asks.

She looked up but then she saw her master and she started to tremble a little and tears were pooling in her brown eyes. Mr. Crouch seemed to be thinking about something. He leaned down and beackoned her forward. She came willingly and stood in front of her master.

"You is needing something?" She asked in her tiny little voice.

"Have you seen this wand before?" He asks her.

"No I is not seen that wand before!" She said finally letting the tears pool down her small cheeks.

"I think that you are lying to me Winky." He says.

"No I is not! I is a good elf! I do not knows magic!" She wailed helplessly.

"Then let's see the last spell that has been used." He says straightening up and putting his own wand to Harry's wand tip and then saying an incantation.

The shadow of the dark mark appeared and I looked at it in shock. Could it be that Winky actually did something like this? No, she seemed utterly helpless.

"I will not tolerate a house elf that will use dark magic from anothers wand. I will give you clothes, and then you will here by be fired." Mr. Crouch says and then hands Harry his wand.

"We should go to the tent and see if the others made it back okay." Mr. Weasley says and we all trot on foot back to the tent. Everything didn't look to cheerful anymore. I sigh and walk with Harry back to the tent. Most of the tents we burnt to the ground, but ours seemed to be untouched, along with a few other tents that look the same as ours. We walk into the tent and see the others are sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny looks as if she has been attacked by a werewolf.

"We should head home now. Your mother will be worried sick." Mr. Weasley said. We all pack up our belongings and then we head back to the portkey, which is now a mouldy wet looking cardboard box. I grip the box with one hand and my belongings in the other. The pulling sensation is back and it feels as if my breathing was restricted. We land on the ground on top of the hill that we climbed 2 days ago. We walk down the hill and through the streets until we make it back to the burrow. I sigh when I see Mrs. Weasley sitting on the chair bouncing her legs up and down. She shoots up and rockets towards the twins first. She hugs them and then goes on apologizing for god knows what. She hugs all of us before sending us in for breakfast. We eat breakfast and then I walk upstairs to grab a quick shower. I now smell like lemons. I leave my hair down and then curl up on the bed and go to sleep.

What did the dark mark mean? Is he back? No surely we would know straight away wouldn't we? I mean both mine and Harry's scar would hurt like crazy if Voldemort was back.


	6. Chapter six: New Friendship and Shopping Spree

ANGELICA

      I roll over realizing that no one had waken me yet. I sigh and smile to myself as I can finally sleep in peace. I wrap the comforter around my thin body and begin to doze off again.

"She won't wake up!" Someone says all whiny like.

"What are you talking about? She looks like she's going to wake up any minute!" Obviously Ron says.

And why would you be in a girls room while she is trying to sleep?" I ask groggily.

There was silence and then someone pounced on top of me. "It's time to get up. We get to go to Diagon Alley so we can get our school supplies." Ginny says.

"That would be the perfect oppritunity to get clothes that you left behind in Mississippi intstead of using mine." Hermione piped in.

I open my eyes and slowly sit up. Knocking Ginny back a little against the edge of the bed. I get out from under the covers and shoo everyone out while I shower and get ready for what the day brings us. I decided it was time to use one of the better smelling shampoo and shower gel. Mango. I step out of the shower and decide that I should just put my hair into a messy bun and be done with it. I get into a grey-ish tan sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, knee high brown boots, and a brown bracelet. I walk out of the bathroom and find my pouch full of money and meet everyone downstairs for breakfast. I sit down next to Harry and see that he looks more tired and run down than before.

"Harry are you alright?" I ask before I could stop myself.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" He asks me.

"I'm doing okay. A little shaken up." I tell him.

"Well at least we all got out of it unharmed." Mr. Weasley chimed in. "I've got to get to work." He says before bounding out of the house.

"Well as soon as you're all done with breakfast we might as well get to Diagon Alley before dark." Mrs. Weasley says and we all start to clear our plates and take them to the kitchen sink. I set my plate down against the sink gently and then meeting everyone in front of the fireplace in the living room. "Alright everyone, we will go in pairs. Fred, George you go." He says pushing then towards the fireplace.

They step into the fireplace and then shout 'Diagon Alley' before disappearing.

"Ron, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley pushes them to the fireplace next.

The step into the fireplace that Fred and George vacated and then yelled the address.

"Harry, Angel." Mrs. Weasley leads us to the fireplace.

Harry holds the floo powder and I yell "Diagon Alley!" Before being twirled into nothing.

      Our feet hit the ground harder than usual and we step out of the fireplace before following Fred and George across the alley. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione appear and we all start towards Gringotts bank. I sigh. I don't really like this place. Those creatures are mean. We walk through the entrance and down the hall towards the desk that I once stood before a week ago.

"We would like to enter our vault." Mrs. Weasley says passing him a key.

He looks at it closely. "Very well. Follow me." He says before trotting to the nearest cart.

"You lot don't need to come with me. Just stay here and behave." Mrs. Weasley says before disappearning with the creature.

"What do you think she would do if she found out that we all got a head start and had our books ready to be purchased at Flourish and Blotts?" George asked.

"She would explode and then you wouldn't be able to hear for a month." Ron says.

"Fair point." He responds.

      Not even 10 minutes later she appeared with a sack of money. We all left the bank and headed for Flourish and Blotts. I walked beside Mrs. Weasley, asking her if she would mind if I went ahead and got the clothes that I needed.

"Oh that's fine Dear you go along but be in front of the bank in 3 hours time." She said leaving me to wander Diagon Alley trying to find a good clothing shop that didn't sell robes.

     I finally find one not to far from Flourish and Blotts and go in to try clothes. I pick out a pink crop top with a white knee length  skirt with white overalls attached to the skirt. I then chose a red long sleeved T-shirt and black skinny jeans. I then move over to the sexier racks. I chose a tight bottle green long sleeved crop top with a black velvet midthigh skirt that flowed every time that I took a step. I then choose a shiny silver leather leggings, a neon green v neck long sleeved shirt with thumb holes. I pick out a black sundress with a neon green belt and it only came down to midthigh. I also chose a black silk blouse with a built in bra that is see through and blue shorts. I put all of these over my arm and then move on to shoes. I pick out black combat boots, green flats, white wedges, all black converse, 3 inch bottle green heels, and black Toms. I move over to the makeup section and end up getting red, purple, black, pink, brown, nude lipsticks, neutral, dark, middle eyeshadow, black, brown, white, blue, green, purple eyeliner, pink, neutral blush, black, neon green mascara, and foundation that matches my skin tone. I go to hair and pick out hair gels, hair ties, and hairspray. I buy my purchases and see that I have another hour to kill so I walk my way to Flourish and Blotts and buy as many muggle novels as I could hold. Twilight, Percy Jackson, Lord of The Rings, Divergent, The Hunger Games, and Revived. I also buy all the potion books I could get my hands on. I buy those and then walk to in front of the bank. I sit down on the steps and pull out one of the potion books that I had bought. A shadow comes over me and I look up from my book only to see that the blond guy is standing right in front of me. I sigh and put my book back into my shopping bag.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"Not really. I saw you sitting here and I thought that you would like to talk." He said softly.

"Well you thought wrong. Good bye." I tell him and stand up with all of my shopping bags.

"Look, can you just hear me out?" He asks.

"Why should I? You insulted me and you insulted my friends family!" I say stubbornly.

"Look, i'll be only five minutes of your time." He pleaded.

"Fine. Continue." I huffed and sat back down.

"My family and the Weasley's have been at it for years. I was raised to think that scum hang out with scum and I shouldn't hang out with scum. But you aren't scum, and I realized that the moment you turned around. But then you got fired up and then I got fired up and then I got seriously hurt in the groin for it. I wanted to apologize for the way that i've been acting. I've never really had friends at all my whole life. I want a real friend and I want that real friend to be you. So..." He stands and then gets down on one knee and pulls out a single white rose and look me in the eye. "Will you be my friend?" He asks me.

By now i'm sucked into his silver grey eyes. "Yes." I blurt out.

He smiles at me before holding out his hand and helping me up from the steps on that lead into Gringotts bank. I smile back at him. He hands me my rose and then we got into conversation.

"What house do you want to get into?" He asks me.

"I don't want to be in Hufflepuff, those pussies." I say and he grins. "I think I would do well in Ravenclaw. I don't really know what to think about Griffindor, but I truly feel like I belong in Slytherin." I finish off.

"Slytherin? You Slytherin? But you seem like such a nice girl." He says amused and surprised.

"Hun, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream. Litterally. Keep that in mind." I tell him.

He chuckles loudly before regaining his posture. "Well then let's see where you truly belong." He tells me looking far off into the distance. "I have to go. My father is expecting me in Knockturn Alley." He says before walking off.

"ANGELICA!!" A strong voice belows a few feet to my right. I look over and see the Weasley family and Harry standing not to far from the steps. I see that Harry is the one who yelled my name.

I stalk over to him and stand in front of him. "We have been everywhere for you. Let's go back to the Burrow." Harry says before gripping my arm and dragging me away. I cannot believe he didn't see Blondie, who I still do now know his name.

We walk out of the fireplace and back into the living room. I have more bags than anyone here. I guess I went overboard with shopping, but it was all worth it.

      I walk up the stairs with my bags tettering dangerously in my hands. I make it into the bedroom and I drop the bunddle that about took my hands with them and then placed the rose on the nightstand beside the bed that I am occupying. I sit on the bed before placing all of my new items into the trunk, praying to god that I have enough room to cram all the books that i've gotten at Flourish and Blotts. After all, all of it ended up fitting into the trunk and I closed the lid and flopped onto the bed too tired to fully uncloth myself since it was nearning 8:00 pm. We've been out for quite a while. I finally sit up and let my hair fall in a mop on my head and down to my hips. I walk into the bathroom with a new set of pj's I bought while I was out. I slip into a bubble bath this time and let the mango seep into my skin before I think about washing my hair and my body.

      I step out of the bathtub and brush my hair before letting it fall flat against my back and get into a bottle green knee length nightgown and a pair of black short shorts under it since I don't want to flash anybody.... *Fred and George* Cough cough. I walk over to the bed and slip into the warm comforter and lay my head against the pillow. Before i'm out like a light one thought seems to linger in my mind before I fall asleep.

_Voldemort is close to gaining power once more_


	7. Chapter 7: Sly Slytherin, Teacher

ɧɛƖƖơ ɖɛąཞıɛʂ!!! ı ɧơ℘ɛ ɬɧąɬ ąƖƖ ıʂ ῳɛƖƖ ῳıɬɧ ყơų? ყɛʂ? ɛŋʝơყ ɬɧɛ ƈɧą℘ɬɛཞ ɬɧąɬ ı ɧą۷ɛ ɱąɖɛ ʄơཞ ყơų ɠųყʂ!!

ᗩᑎGEᒪIᑕᗩ

I wake up to Mrs. Weasley shaking me awake gently. I peel my eyes open for a split second before closing them again and rubbing the sleep out of them. Mrs. Weasley smiles before she pulls away.

"Time to get up dear! You'll be going to Hogwarts today!" She sang happily.

I smile at her. "That's great. What time is it?" I ask her before sitting up.

"8:00 am. I thought that you would like to have a shower along with Ginny Hermione and Harry." Mrs. Weasley says with a swift smile.

"Thank you." I call after her as she walks out the door.

I stand up and then walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and pick out the cucumber melon scented shampoo and shower gel that I bought along with many other scents yesterday. I turn on the shower and get under the scolding hot water. I wash the cucumber melon scented shampoo through my hair before adding in the conditioner and shower gel. Once my shower is done I step out and rush my hair and then put it into a 4 strand French braid. I walk out of the bathroom and then walk to my bed and pick out a fall looking outfit for today. I end up with denim shorts, a dark orange button up around the cleavage with a bow that wraps around the bust, making my B cups look more like a C cup. And a white short sleeved see through lace Jacket. I choose to wear white sandals and a pair of earrings. I walk out of the bedroom to find Hermione wearing denim jeans, a red elbow length sleeve sweater that's tight around the bust and flows out slightly below that. She sports black converse and her hair is up into a ponytail to keep out of her face. I smile at her.

"Good morning Hermione." I greet as I pass her.

"Angel." Hermione nods in my direction with a small smile.

      As I walk down the hallway I greet almost everyone in the family. When I make it into the kitchen I start to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

"Oh dear you don't need to help with breakfast as she catches me mixing the eggs in the bowl.

"I want to. It's the least I can do since you're letting Harry, Hermione, and I to stay here." I tell her with a small creation of French toast on a plate for everyone.

"Oh thank you." She says.

      I set down 2 pieces of French Toast on each plate and then go to make the turkey bacon. Once Ive made that I lay down 3 pieces each, giving the twins an extra piece along with mine. I finally pour everyone a glass of orange juice for everyone and sit down waiting for them to come to breakfast.

"COME ON!! ANGEL MADE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING AND IT'LL GET COLD!" Mrs. Weasley shouts up the stairs.

      There are several feet thundering down the stairs, and to my surprise they belong to Ron and the twins.

"Ginny is in the shower and Hermione is coming. Harry is packing the last of his things." Ron says before sitting down next to George who is already eating the turkey bacon. Once he notices that there is an extra piece than anyone else's plate he winks at me gratefully. I smile back at him before working my French toast.

"This is really good!" Ron mumbles through is turkey bacon.

"Thank you. I always made breakfast back in Mississippi." I respond.

"So where did you live in Mizipi?" Fred asks.

I look down at my plate before continuing. "I thought you already knew, but I've lived in an Orphanage for the past 12 years going on 13 next month." I say before sipping my orange juice.

Things were quiet. Mrs. Weasley breaks it scolding her sons. " Now that you know, no else needs to know, especially anyone at Hogwarts. They don't need to know anything like that." She tells them.

"Yes mum." They say.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley says as the others pile in.

      After breakfast we are all piling into Ministry cars to take us to the train station. After a hike wing in between Fres and George we finally make it to the train station. We walk into the train station and I watch as one by one everyone disappears through the wall in amazement.

"Ill be right there with you Angel." Harry says.

"Thank you." I mumble slowly and we break into a run and then we go through the barrier and I open my eyes to see a beautiful red train with red smoke coming out of it.

"On the train you go my lovelies!" Mrs. Weasley says before slightly pushing us towards the entrance.  I follow Harry through it and down the many compartments until we pass the Slytherin territory. Many glares and sneering went on in this kind of territory. I see blondie sitting in one of the compartments with 3 others.

"Hey Harry? When are we going to find a compartment?" I ask him, my arm giving way to the heaviness of my trunk.

"We are going to find on at the very end of the train." He responds.

Hermione gives me an odd look before looking into the compartment that my stare was still glued on. She looks back at me and then smiles a knowing smile. I look at her strangly. I know that I don't like him like that. We just met, and we are only friends.

      We make it into a compartment at the end of the hall and see that it has friendlier faces. I bet this would be the Griffindor territory. I inwardly sigh, I honestly don't like the tacky red that they all so love, but then I think that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all great people and that I think that we'll all be okay as friends and family even if, knowing that I probably will, get into Slytherin. I sit down next to Hermione and Sit across from Ron and Harry across from Hermione. As the train jolts into action 2 more people come into this compartment. One with bright blond hair and one with a round face and brown hair holding a toad.

"Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood. And you are?" She asks me with a polite smile and a small quiet voice.

"My name is Angelica, but you can call me Angel if you woul like." I tell her. We all decided that everyone would find out that i'm Harry's sister at the sorting ceremony.

"That's a lovely name Angel." She tells me with a beautiful smile that shows off her dimples.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy with the brown hair says. "Oi! Where did Trevor go now?" He says before ducking under the seat to look for the toad that I now assume is Trevor.

      Luna sits next to Hermione and I while Neville sits next to the boys on the other side of the compartment. The doors slide open once more to show a plump woman with a trolley full of treats and juices.

"Would anyone like anything from the trolley dears?" She asks in a sugary tone.

"I would like one of everything you've got." I tell her and she immediately pulls out many different kinds of candies and juices.

I hand her 2 galleons, 5 sickles, and 7 knuts. I grab all of the goods and then sit down on the floor and sort them out, picking which ones I want to try first. I choose Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. I hand Ron Chocolate frogs, Hermione the Licorice wands, Harry the cockroach clusters, Luna the frizzing whizzbees, and Neville the Bean Boozled beans. I hand everyone a pumpkin juice and start to dig into the jelly beans.

"Oi! Rotten eggs!" I say and then take gulp fulls of the pumkin juice.

"You think that's bad? I already have 6 Dumbledore cards, and I've only eaten 5 and all i've got is Dumbledore and Nicoles Flammel!" Ron says.

"Well let's see how you like rotten egg to be stuck to your teeth!" I say and then chuck a white colored jelly bean his way.

Ron smirks and then eats it. His face turns into one of horror at the taste. "Bloody hell is that taste? Eww!" He said before spitting it into a napkin.

"Don't underestimate me." I sing to him before moving onto another colored bean.

      Hermione looks at her watch and then looks us all in the eye.

"It's time for us to get dressed into our school robes." She says before pushing the boys out so we can all get dressed.

      I change into black skinny jeans, a white button up blouse and then pull my black robes over them. I let my hair fall and frame my face in waves. I change into black wedges and then sit down and wait for the others to get done as well. Once everyone has changed we sit back down and start to talk to me about Hogwarts, about the giant squid in the lake, the unicorns. HA I KNEW THAT THEY EXISTED SOMEWHERE! BEAT THAT MUGGLES! The train starts to slow down and I immediatley get up and start to take my luggage down when Harry stops me.

"They will take care of the luggage, all we have to do is go to the great hall." Harry says and then the compartment doors go flying open along with ours. We walk out of our compartment and start down the hall. Once we make it out of the train and into the crisp air from the pouring rain. "You'll need to go onto the boats with the first years so you can get sorted." Harry says pushing me towards the boats.

I inwardly groan and walk towards the boats. I step into them and sit down as quickly as possible.

      We start to magically move across the lake and then  someone falls into the lake, I'm about to scream for help until her is lifted back up into the boat by a large tentical, which i'm guessing is the big squid. We stop at shore and we all pile out of the boats and rush inside a big and beautiful castle. there is a woman waiting there in green work robes. Her hair is into a right bun on the top of her head and a hat covering it up. Her lips are in a thin but tight smile.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Professor Mcgonagall. You will follow me into the great hall to be sorted into your houses. Once you are sorted into your houses, you will sit with them because they will now be your family away from family. How things work here is a bit different. If you do something great and good you will earn points for your house, if you minbehave you loose points from your house. Understood?" She asks us.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone says.

"Good, now follow me into the great hall." She says and then leads us into the great hall.

      The big room goes quiet as we enter the great hall. We stand in a clump in front of the long tables of houses. I look directly at the one with a green banner dangling over it with a big serpent on it. I look up when Professor Mcgonagall pulls out a sheet of paper and starts to call out names to be sorted into a house.

"Falon, Harvey." Was the first name.

"RAVENCLAW!" Came the hats decision.

It went on and on before there were finally only 3 of us left.

"Yengg, Hanah." Came the third to last name.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Came her house.

"Mellek, Mark." Came the second to last.

"GRIFFINDOR!" Roared the hat.

"Potter, Angelica." Came my name. There were collective gasps and murmurs but I didn't care.

"Did she say Potter?" Someone asks.

"Did she mean Harry's sister?" Another asks.

"Harry is an only child, there is no way that she is his sister." Came someone else's.

I walk up to the stool and see that there is a pair of eyes on me from the staff table. I look up to see a man in black robes, with black shoulder length hair and black looking eyes. He looked wounded for some odd reason. I smile a small smile at him before turning away and sitting on the still to be sorted into a house. The hat began talking.

"Well well well, I was wandering when I would be able to see you. Let's see, you don't really have the qualities to be a Hufflepuff, Griffindor doesn't seem to fit you, you would leave someone behind if it meant saving your skin, you are exceptionally smart, so Ravenclaw could be for you, but you have many qualities and more to be a Slytherin, you are cunning, you are devious, as you put it you are a nightmare dressed like a day dream, and those wings and powers could lead you to great things being a Slytherin. I think I know where to put you." The Hat says.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells.

I smile to myself and take the hat off of my head and walk over to the sneering Slytherins. I sit at the end of the Slytherin table and see that i'm alone. Someond comes to sit next to me and I look up to see blondie sitting in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"So you are the famous Harry Potter's sister eh?"He asks,

"Yes I am, but I don't think I'm really famous, and I don't want to be." I tell him with a small smile.

"I never got your name, what was it again?" He asks me.

"Angelica." I tell him. "I never caught yours as wellm what is it?" I ask him.

"Draco Malfoy." He says.

I look around and see that everyone is glaring at me with hatred. "I don't think they like me all that much." I mumble with red cheeks.

"They'll warm up to you, it's just a matter of time. Nott, Zabini, Ford, Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco yells at different people to come here and eat with us.

They all move towards me with curious looks and smiles except for one, which seems to have his lips drawn into a permanant frown.

A guy comes and sits next to me. "Hi my name is Theo, Theo Nott." He says holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi my name is Angelica." I tell him and then everyone else makes introductions.

      They all act like I'm a friend, nothing less. I like that about them. After dinner, I look up to find that Harry is ignoring me. I frown and anger bubbles up in the pit of my stomach, I get up and storm up to my brother that seems to have thought that I would want to talk to him so he waited by the doors.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I burst. "I thought that it didn't matter what house that I got into but apparently that was all a lie! You don't even come up to me and tell me that you aren't mad!" I almost yell.

"That's because I am mad! You got into Slytherin, of course i'm going to be mad!"He yells.

"You know what? You come to me when you are done acting like i'm some kind of disease." I tell him and then storm out of the great hall. I wander around the castle until I know that I am officially lost. I groan loudly. "Great, first my brother is being a dick and now i'm lost. I'm so fucking stupid." I say through clenched teeth.

"You are but you honestly look cute all fired up." Came a voice from behind me. Draco.

I turn around and then raise my eyebrows. "Stalking me now?" I ask him.

"No, I followed purely out of curiousity. And I knew that you would get lost because you didn't follow us to the common room." Draco said.

"Well if you could show me where the common room is that would be great." I tell him.

"Sure." He says and then he leads me to a wall in the corner of a unused dungeon.

"Pure-blood." Draco says quietly and the wall creates an archway. "After you." He says holding out his hand.

I walk through the door and then up the right side of the common room where there are steps to the girls dorms. I stay in the 3rd year dorms and change into my pj's before crawiling into bed and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight: Everything Potions

ᗩᑎGEᒪIᑕᗩ

      I sleep on the bed covered in black sheets with a silver and green stripped blanket in the front of the room. Someone's alarm clock goes off and I sit up. I grab my Slytherin sweater and robes along with a dark grey knee length skirt that flows every step I take and change into the outfit along with my black flats. I take my brush and tank through it and French Dutch braid my hair before adding neutral eye shadow a peachy colored lip gloss. I grab my books that I need for today which is:

Potions

Charms

Transfiguration and

Divination.

And check the time. 7:55. My first class starts in half an hour. The perfect time to skip breakfast and ask Dumbledore if I can fly. I walk out of the girls dormant with my bag in hand before walking to Dumbledore's office. I walk along the hallway and ask Nearly Headless Nick if be could show me where his office is and if I could have access.

"Sure! Here you are and the password is Lemon Drop." He says before floating away.

"Lemon Drop" I say into nothing.

      The wall opens up to a moving staircase. I step onto the next step before making it up to his office. I knock a few times and hear a muffled enter. I open the door to come face to face with Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Potter if you please  one hear as you have needed my assistance.

"Yes sir. I had a question?" I ask.

"Fire away." He says joyfully.

"Am I aloud to ya know fly around the school?" I ask him.

"Of course you can its just a broom!" Dumbledore chuckles.

"Well you see, I don't mean a broom." I tell him.

His eyes look confused. "Then what do you mean?" He asks.

I sigh and take off my robes and sweater leaving me in a tank top. I lower the back of it and sprout my black wings, filling up the entire room.

His eyes widen in surprise and he looks at my long wings. "This is surprising. You may fly around yes." He says.

"Thank you. I was hoping that I could join the Quidditch team?" I ask.

"You can try out, bit I don't think you'll need a broom." Dumbledore smiles.

"Thank you!" I smile and then wrap my wings around my body before exiting the office. I see the teacher with the black hair looking at me with disbelief  and sorrow. Dumbledore lets him in and I walk down the steps and outdoors. I look around and see a couple people siting by the lake. Draco is among them along with the others. I retract my wings before walking out to meet them.

"Hey Angelica." Everyone greets.

"Hi. Draco could I see you for a minute alone?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says before getting up and following me a few feet in front of the forbidden forest.  "What's up?" He asks.

"I have something to show you, but I don't want you to freak out." I whisper to him.

"Okay, im listening." He says.

I sigh and let my wings come out again and stretch beautifully.

Draco just stares at them. "Woah." Was all he said.

"Do you want to see something cool?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says staring at me in awe.

I jump and flap my wings and then im up in the sky with Draco looking thunderstruck.

I fly around and then I fly over the lake and see all of my friends watching.

"Who's that?!" Screamed Theo. I giggled and land next to them with my wings outstretched for them to see.

"Angelica?!" They all yell in surprise.

"That would be me." I tell them laughing.

"Do you give rides!?" Was Theo's question.

"Uh sure?" I answer.

Theo jumps up and I tell him to get on behind my wings or I can hold him with my arms. He decided he wants me to hold him. I secure him with my arms wrapped around him and then I jump and start flying, he's light. I secure him tighter and then start to go higher and faster and then we're above the clouds and enjoying it all.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Theo screams agains the wind.

"I cannot believe that I am giving you a ride. Can you swim?" I ask him.

"Yeah why? Oh...shit I see where this is going. NOOOOO!" I drop him and he hits the water with a splash.

    I hear laughter from the bottom as I soar down to land. I see everyone doubled up in laughter as I land gently onto my feet. I see Theo swimming back to shore with a small frown on his face and he seems to be stuck in a glaring competition with me.

"That was uncalled for." He says spitting water everywhere.

"It was completely called for, seeing as you are the class clown of the entire school. I'm just helping a friend out." I tell him with my most serious expression I can muster.

"It's almost time for class." I tell them. I bid them goodbye and walk my way to potions.

\--------------------------------------Time Skip---------------------------------------------

    I walk down the halls on my way to Potions and make it to a staircase. I walk down the steps and see kids lined up along the halls awaiting entrance for class. I stand in front of one of the walls and look at the black door leading into the classroom. Somehow I feel like this is going to be the best class ever. The door opens with a loud slam and then an eerie silence fills the halls faster than a wild fire.

"In class now." Came a dull and droning voice.

    My head snaps up just in time to see a mop of black hair and know that it is the same Professor that gave me those looks. I follow the rest of the students into the class and take a seat at the very back of the class, closest to the corner. I see that I have no partner so I lay my bag on the chair next to me. I pull out my potions book a piece of parchment along with a quill and ink. I look up patiently and stare at the Professor with expectant eyes. His cold eyes look at each and everyone of us until they stop on me. His eyes fill with something silimlar to sorrow. He stares at me a second longer before recovering himself and begins to speak.

"My name is Professor Snape. You will address me only by that name. I am your Potions master and I am here to teach you, nothing more nothing less. If you do not pay attention you will sorely wish you would have. Potions is the hardest subject that you will be learning this year and so far through out the years." Professor Snape said, which sounded like he was only speaking to me, but then he was speaking to everyone.

"The potion you will be making for me today is Felix Felicis. The ingrediants are in your bags I assume." Professor Snape says before sitting down and watching us expectantly with narrowed eyes.

    I get out my book and flip to the page that has the ingrediants and the proportions in there to make 'Luquid Luck'. I get out the ingrediants and begin to make the potion with care until it was a golden color with a shimmery texture to it. Professor Snape walks around the room, expecting each and everyone of the potions and making some kind of comment or staying completely silent. I began to feel jittery, was mine not good enough? Professor Snape stops at my cauldon before peering inside. He raises his eyebrows before looking at me.

"Your potion is perfect. 10 points to Slytherin." He says before walking back up to his desk. "Everyone clean out your cauldrons and then you may leave." He says before looking down and starting to grade papers.

\------------------------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------------------

    I dump my bags on the bed before sitting down on it and taking off my robe and just lounge around in my sweater and skirt. Tami, the girl that sleeps next to me comes into the room and throws her bag down with a huff.

"I cannot believe Professor Mcgonagall! She gave me a foot long essay on how to properly turn a worm into a feather!" She exclaims before rolling over.

I sigh and look at the mountain of homework that I have to start on. "I have homework in every class except for Potions." I tell her.

    I hear light snoring coming from the other side of the room and I slightly chuckle before gathering my things and doing my homework in the common room, which seems to always be quiet. I sit on the couch and pull out my Charms homework before starting on it, pulling out my charms textbook along with parchment and a quill. Halfway through my essay I hear a plunk right next to me and see that it's Draco.

"Rough day?" I ask him, seeing as he's frowning at the wall.

"When is it not a rough day?" He snaps.

"Well then, I guess Mr. Bitch over hear can find someone else to talk to." I say before getting up and walking back to the girls dorms.

    I sit on my bed and finsih my homework before dinner and decide that it would be nice to get down there early. I pack my school books and my homework into my bag and walk into the common room and out of it. I speed walk to the Great Hall and sit down next to Blaise and Vincent, who were in to a deep conversation of some sort to even notice my presence. Draco sits next to me, poking my shoulder, but when I ignored him, turned into nudging, which turned into tuggin at my shirt.

"Do you need something?" I ask him irritated.

"Your attention would be nice. I've been trying for more than 5 minutes." He says exasperated.

"Drama queen." I mumble under my breath before looking back up at him. "You have my attention now, what?"I ask him.

"I wanted to apologize." Draco pushed the words out of his mouth slowly, painfully for him at least.

"Apology accepted." I tell him before turning to dinner.

    After dinner, I walk back to the common room with Draco and Marcus on either side of me. Once we get into the common room, I bid goodnight before walking to my bed and going to bed, not even bothering that i'm still wearing my school clothes.


	9. Chapter nine: New Family, Pansy Parkinson, and Pranks

ANGELICA

    I wake up to powerful nudging. I open my eyes and look at the clock. 3 am. What the hell are they getting my up so damn early for? I groan and look up to see a small 1st year looking terrified.

"Do you need something?" I ask her quietly.

"Yes, Professor Snape wanted me to come and get you. I happened to be running around past curfew and he said that if I got you, I would be excused." She said.

    I get up and quickly wrap a black silk bathroom robe around my shoulders and tie it at the waist. I put on my black slippers and put my hair into a messy bun before walking out of the dorms and back into the common room, which is almost desserted except for a few 6th years doing homework of some sort. I walk out of the common room and down the hall to the Potions classroom. I stand before the door for a few seconds before knocking a few times on the door. It swings open and Professor Snape jerks his head and I walk inside.

"Hello Miss Potter. I want to talk to you." He says.

"Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it." I say remembering dropping Theo into the lake.

"Funny you think your automatically in trouble. But no, i'm going to tell you a story and you're going to listen without asking questions until the very end. Understood?" He asks me with a pointed look.

"Understood." I tell him and then lean back against the chair that I happened to be sitting on.

    He sighs before sitting back against his chair as well and going into great depth of the story.

"Once, a long time ago, there was a boy and a girl who were fast friends and good ones too. We went to Hogwarts and everything went downhill from there. The boy secretly loved the girl, but she fancied someone else. The arrogant selfish black headed twat that always seemed to get something that he wanted, while on the other hand the boy almost never got what he wanted. And then the dark lord had grown strong and he killed the girl and the black headed boy. But before the girl had died she had made the boy that called her a mudblood the godfather, because she had enough forgiveness in her heart, to the young girl laying in the crib that night while her brother looked around not sure of what was happening. He swore to protect her, for the boy loved the girl even more than the mother of that girl. And he never saw her again as she was given to an orphanage to keep her safe until the very day she was accepted to Hogwarts and got into Slytherin." He finished.

"And that boy would be you. And the young girl in the crib is me." I stated, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Correct." He said simply, but watching me, waiting for a reaction.

"So I actually have more family that I didn't know about?" I ask him with raised eyebrows.

"Correct." He said once again.

"Sweet." I say, letting a big grin cover my face and the dimple in my chin to show.

"You look very much like your mother, you even have her dimple in the middle of her cheek." He said trying to cover his smile.

"Is there anything from my dad?" I ask him.

"You wanting to prank everyone you lay eyes on. And, you are a true troblemarker at heart, but you are very smart about it." Professor Snape says.

"But why wouldn't you tell me sooner? Or why did you let me grow up in an orphanage?" I ask, finally connecting the dots. "If you knew I was there, why would you let me stay there thinking that I had no family or anyone that was along my blood line?"

"Because," he sighs. "Because it was too dangerous to bring you up on my own. The dark lord didn't need to know where you were, and an orphanage in Mississippi was the perfect cover for you, the less you and he knew the better." He says with a slight sense of irritation.

    I lean my head back against the chair. Why didn't I think about that? Why did I have to jump to conclusions just like that without the whole story? Why do I have to make one of the only family I have left angry as soon as I find out? Am I just that unlikeable?

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." I mumble under my breath.

"I understand why you jumped to conclusions, I mean, you found out that I'm you godfather and yet I never came for you, even when I knew you were there." He responds.

I smile slightly.

"I think that you should go back to bed, you look like you are going to fall over." He comments.

"Thank you for commenting." I say sarcastically.

    I walk back to the common room and settle down on one of the couches. I stare into the dying fire and just let my thoughts attack me. The couch slumps down on my right. I turn to the person sitting next to me and I almost jump out of my chair.

"What are you doing up?" Asks a very wide awake and alert Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up?" I answer with a question.

"I asked you first." He says with a smug smile.

"Well it's always ladies first." I say with a smirk forming on my own face.

"Yeah... ladies first to answer." He responds.

"Fine, I got up because a first year got me up to go and see someone who was waiting outside for me." I answer with a half truth.

"Who was waiting outside the common room for you?" He asks me, seeming to catch onto my little play.

"My brother." I blurt out, not thinking of the consequences.

"Your brother knows where the common room is? How?" He asks, now really catching on to my flawed lie.

"I don't know, he followed me back from classes today to ask me a question." I say, now realizing that he was with me on the way back to the common room.

"Ha! I caught you in your little lie!" He whisper yelled.

"Umm, you know what? I'm really tired. Night." I say, getting up with fast speed.

"No you don't. Come on Angelica, talk to me. We are friends after all." He says quietly, politely.

I ponder this for a moment. "Just please don't tell anyone, this will be our little secret." I tell him with a warning glare.

"You don't need to worry about me saying anything, that would be a sore move." He says with a gleaming smile.

    I then shoot into the real story for where I went at 3 in the morning. By the time I finished, I was really growing something warm and fuzzy in my chest, I have more family. I stare into the fire that I have now lit and I have a nice smile on my face. I lean my head on the back of the chair and just listen to the breathing coming from next to me.

"That's great! Of course if it makes you happy." Draco says.

"Of course i'm happy. I wander if I need to tell him about my wings..." I trail off. "Does he really need to know now?" I ask him.

"If you want him to know now, then sure. If not, then don't do it until you're comfortable." He tells me.

"I don't think he needs to know right now." I say.

"Then he won't know about it I guess." He says now smiling.

"So, i'm thinking of pranking Fred and George Weasley, what do you think I should do to them?" I ask.

"Well you should be able to figure something out. It's not that hard to prank someone." Draco says laughing.

"Well I have been thinking of taking the hotest hot sauce in the world and putting it in their toothpaste." I say, smiling as their reactions come into my mind.

Draco freezes for a moment. "That sounds bloody awesome!" He whisper yells.

"Well then, we should be getting to work then?" I ask him with a devious smile.

"We?" He asks with a smirk planted on his face.

"Yes we, now let's go before it's time to get up." I tell him.

    We walk through the halls until we stop in front of the fat lady portrait that blocks in front of the common room entrance. I tap her glass and she snores loudly. Finally I've resorted to knocking on the glass while humming a little above a whisper. Finally she finally gets up.

"What do you want?" She asks tiredly.

"Metamorphis." I whisper to her and she all but groans, yet letting us in.

    We creep up the stairs to the boys dorms and into the bathroom. I find Fred and George's toothpaste and resort to adding 2 different kinds of hot sauce. One is the hotest and the other is the ghost pepper hot sauce. I mix them in quickly while laughing quietly before putting their toothpaste back and creeping back out of the bathroom and back to our common room. Once we make it into our common room, I crack up on the couch and laugh to my hearts content.

"And where have you two been?" Came a voice from the far corner.

I turn around and see the one and only Pansy Parkinson sitting in a chair. "Like that would be any of your business." I snip.

"It can and will be my business once I go to to Professor Snape for what you've likely been doing." She snips back. "Draco how could you have possibly ended up with this piece of garbage? She is nothing, she doesn't even fit into the pure blood name and yet you choose her? What a waste." Pansy says with fake sympathy.

"Listen honey, you don't know anything, in fact your soo stupid that I would have passed you as a blond." I say with venom seething through my voice.

"Hey! I'm blond!" Draco says.

"Let me rephrase that, what I meant to say was You are soo stupid that I would pass you for a special kind of retarded, if you catch my drift." I say.

Her eyes show so much hatred that if looks could kill, I would be an angel in the ground. "How dare you say that to me? I am older and wiser, and if you come across my territory-" She motions to Draco, "again, I will personally make sure that you get a dose of fist." She finally snaps and then she storms to the girls dorms.

I turn to Draco. "Is that true? That I don't fit your standards?" I ask.

"No, that's not true, you are perfect to me in every way possible." He says with a small smile.

"Thank you." I whisper before giving him a one armed hug before going up stairs to go back to bed before classes tomorrow.  
ᗩᑌTᕼOᖇᔕ ᑎOTE!!  
HELLO! Happy Easter to all who have Easter! And to anyone that doesn't, happy Sunday! I hope that you all aren't disappointed in the short chapter, i've been kinda busy with it being Easter and all and it's almost 12:00 pm here in OHIO. I hope that we have a chat really soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Class and exciting News

ANGELICA

    My alarm went of a few hours later and I groan in annoyance. I roll over and decide to just ingnore everything and everyone since I was stupid enough to not go back to bed before school started. What would it hurt if I missed my first few classes? It wouldn't, i've already finished all of my homework, I more than enough understand everything in every class.

"Come on Angel, you cannot ignore the alarm forever." Tami says shaking the life out of me.

"I'm not going to class until after lunch." I respond trying to back to bed. But Tami didn't want to hear it.

"Don't you want to be able to get to the bacon before anyone else?" She asks, using my ultimate weekness.

"BACON!?!" I screech, already hopping up and rushing outside in nothing but a robe.

"I recommend some pants?" Tami  yells after me.

"There is no time! The pigs I call friends will eat it all by the time I get down there with pants on!" I yell already halfway out of the common room and into the hallway.

    I'm halfway down the hallway on the way to the great hall when I hear someone clear there throat annoyingly. I turn around and see Professor-uncle- Severus standing there tapping his foot impatiently.

"What are you doing with no pants on?" Was his first question.

"I woke up late and I want to get to the bacon before the pigs I call friends eat it all." I say breathlessly.

"Child, get some pants on." He says rubbing his temples.

"But I need to get to the-"

"Bacon, I know." He says before waving his wand and all the sudden there is a pair of black slacks on my bare legs.

"Thanks!" I call over my shoulder as I run down the halls and into the great hall.

    As soon as I make it into the great hall I smell the best smell of the world besides Draco's cologne. I charge to the table and sit down next to Draco, as soon as Crabbe reaches for the last 2 pieces of bacon, I tackle him to the floor and pick up the bacon and stuff it into my mouth with a small satisfied moan.

"What the hell was that for?" He asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"You were trying to seperate me from my delicious babies." I tell him with a poker face.

"Carnivor much?" Draco asks with a small smug smile.

"You know it." I tell him with a small smile on my face as I take a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Come on, you have class in half and hour and you're only in a robe and a pair of 80s slacks." Draco points out.

    I look down at my watch and see that he's right. I get up from the table and speed walk back to the common room before taking the steps to my dorm. I shut the bathroom door with my clothes and makeup in hand. I change into a pair of green skinny jeans, my Slytherin sweater, and a pair of all black converse. I put my hair into a dutch braid before putting on a neutral eyeshadow, neon green mascara and eyeliner, light brown lip gloss and green snake earrings. I walk back out of the bathroom and make my way to class.

    My first class is Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk with a rabbit on it and her wand pointed at it. She turns the rabbit into a pair of socks. I look at it in amazement. I walk over to my seat and continue to watch her as she turns the socks back into a rabbit.

"You're late Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall says pointedly.

"I'm sorry, but I slept in late." I answered simply even though excuses get me no where in life.

"Then maybe an alarm clock Miss Potter. 10 points from Slytherin." She says and then gives us the spell to turn a feather into a watch.

"Look, Potter is already costing us poits guys." Pansy snickered along with a few girls that I don't know.

"Miss Parkinson, please quiet down. 10 more points from Slytherin." Professor McGonagall says.

I turn around and smirk at Pansy's unpleasant scowl.

"Now, please begin to turn your feathers into a watch please. The first person to get it correct will take 30 points to their house." Professor McGonagall says to a bunch of Slytherins and Ranvenclaw.

After around three trys I finally get my feather to turn into a watch with the hands on the inside, instead of arrows pointing to the time, there are miniture glass feathers pointing at the time. I raise my hand and Professor McGonagall comes over to me and looks closely at my watch.

"That is a very pretty watch Miss Potter, you have gotten 30 points for Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall says a little louder.

    By the time that Transfiguration was finsihed, I have accomplished turning 2 feathers into 2 different watches. Next was Divination, and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I heard the Professor Trelawny was a fraud. I sigh as I make my up to the stufft hot room that smelled of expired perfume. I take my seat at the back of the class and pull out my book for Divination and I start to read in on chapter 3, we are only on chapter 1 I felt like it would be more use if I just finished the book then read it with the other students so I could get the damn assignment complete.

"Ah, Miss Potter, reading ahead on the magical journey's of the future?" Came the misty voice of Professor Trelawny.

"Something like that, I suppose." I tell her with a hint of annoyance.

"Now dear, there is no need for that kind of tone." Trelawny says with a hint of desperation of control in her voice.

"I don't have a tone Professor." I tell her a lot more nicely just to get her off of my case.

"Well then, you should flip to page 15 like the rest of the class." Trelawny said before walking up to the class and we began talking about deathly omens.

    By the time that Divination was over, it was lunch time. Good timing too because I was starving. I walk into the great hall and sit next to Theo, waiting for everyone to come into the great hall for lunch. Draco comes in and as soon as his eyes hit mine, they fill with jealousy. Why would he be jealous, it's not like we're dating or anything.

"Hey Angelica." Draco smiles at me.

"Hey Draco." I respond with a smile that touches my eyes.

    After lunch we all head back to our classes. I walk into the Charms classroom to see Professor Flitwick running through an old muggle tape, I think it's called 'Hocus Pocus' or something like that. Picking out certain things that muggles imagine magical beings being able to do. I guess we are going to have something like Muggle Studies or something like that. I take my seat and go through everything with an easy Outstanding. After classes and dinner, I walk into the common room to find Draco sitting alone in the corner with a book on his lap. I sit down next to him and read the back of the book.

"The Boy in the Striped Pajamas?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for Muggle Studies. And it's a good book, I think that you should read it." Draco responds.

"I've already read it and seen the movie." I tell him, pulling out my own muggle book, The Hunger Games.

"What book are you reading?" Draco asks after he's marked his page number.

"The Hunger Games." I respond, still reading about Primrose being reaped at the reaping.

"What's that about?" He asks me.

I mark my page and then hand Draco the book to read the back of it. Once he's finished his eyebrows are furrowed and he seems deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

"Did that really happen?" He asks me.

"No silly, the author is just guessing the future, nothing to worry about." I tell him with a soft giggle.

"Well that's good Angelica. Hmmm, that is always a mouthful to say do you have anything that I could call you? Not Angel because that's going to make me sound all girly. What is your middle name?" Asks Draco.

"I have two, Lily and Saphire." I tell him with a small smile of my own as my mothers name rolls off my tongue.

"Saphire is a pretty name. So what about Blue?" Draco asks me with a thoughtful expression.

"That sounds nice." I tell him with a small smile on my face.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE FEAST IN HALF AN HOUR TO SHARE SOME SPECIAL NEWS!" I screech.

"Wha- Oh jeesh, come on let's get ready before we miss it." Draco says before hopping up.

    I speed walk to my dorm and go straight to my trunk. I quickly work on my makeup as quickly as possible. I pull out dark eyeshadow consisting of a blend of black grey and white. I then put on a navy blue mascara and white eyeliner. I put on a black cherry colored lipstick and then work on the blush and bronzer. I then put all the makeup away and then I walk to my trunk to pick out a cocktail dress. I work on my hair next. I pull out my flat iron and quickly straighten the top of my head and then curl from the middle of my head to the bottom, whick is hip length. I then throw my hair over on shoulder and then quickly pin some of the hair to the back of the head so the rest will flow over my shoulder and to my hip without it moving and ruining the look. I then put on my cocktail dress. It is a saphire blue knee length cocktail dress that has a black ribbon belt and it's strapless, it has many layers on the bottom and black flats with a hint of a heel. I walk out of the bathroom and down to the common room where Draco stand in a pair of black slacks and a emerald green button up dress shirt.

"Shall we?" He asks in a poor excuse at an American accent.

"We shall, as long as you don't try to talk American again." I giggle like a school girl.

    We walk down to the Great Hall and everyone is wearing something semi-formal, but they didn't have too. We sit down next to everyone and we watch as Dumbledore slowly finishes his meal before standing up and making a speech.

"I have news for all of you. I think that it is time to stop your torment and just tell you." Dumbledore says and then pauses. "There will be a triwizard tournament with the following visiting school later in October. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools will both be visiting here for the event, the tournament will be held here. More information will be given when the other schools arive. I expect you to clean up well in your house colors on that day as best you can." Dumbledore finishes before dismissing us.

\--------------------------------------Later That Night-----------------------------------------

_I toss and turn and almost give up sleep when a small hissing voice comes into my head and the scar on my wrist starts to sear in pain. I'm in so much agony that all I see is black after a few seconds._


	11. Chapter Eleven: Bumped Up and Guess who asked?

**HEY! I'M SORRY FOR THE SLOWER UPDATES! I KNOW THIS IS BEYOND SHORT FOR YOU GUYS BUT I AM PLANNING ON WRITING A LONG CHAPTER SOME OF IT TONIGHT AND FINISHING IT TOMORROW, AND THIS IS MORE A FILLER CHAPTER AND JUST TO CATCH YOU UP BECAUSE TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE A BIT SPECIAL.**   
  
  


ANGELICA

    Today is everyone's day off since it's now Saturday morning. I sit up slowly and then I remember tomorrow is my 13th birthday! I hop up with a spring and change into something hippy and comfortable. I walk down the stairs and into the common room with my Hunger Games book and settle down and read through how Katniss is just now entering the arena. Someone comes into the common room but I ignore them and continue to read until I feel an uncertain tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a second year boy with shaggy blong hair and brown eyes.

"Do you need something?" I ask thoughtfully.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." He responded handing me a piece of parchment with my name writen on it with scarlet colored ink.

"Thank you." Tell him and let him walk off.

    I unfold the letter and read through the letter that looked like it was sloppily put down. It read:

Dear Angelica,

I would like to meet you in my office in half an hour with something I would like to ask you.

P.S. I really like Cockroach Clusters.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

    I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Am I in trouble? I mean I did drop Theo into the lake not too long ago. But then, Theo is one to brush things off. I get up and walk to the gargoyle that stands infront of the invisable staircase that leads to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Clusters." I say clearly.

    The Gargoyle steps aside and let's the staircase start moving up like an escalator. I step onto the bottom steps before waiting for it to get to the top of the stairs. After a few seconds I'm finally standing in front of Dumbledore's office. I knock a few times before hearing a 'enter'. I walk in to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I ask him.

"Yes I did. I wanted to know if you would like to move up a year, since you obviously know what you're doing and you don't reall have a challenge as other students would." Dumbledore says, giving me his full attention.

"I would love too!" I exclaim before realizing I may have said that a little bit loud.

"Great, here is your schedule, I hope you have a pleasant day." Dumbledore says before dismissing me.

    I jog back to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. I stride up the steps to the boys dorms and immediately burst into the room that Theo and Crabbe share with Draco. I jump onto Draco's bed and wait for his attention.

"Yes?" He asks, finally looking up from the book he's supposed to be reading for Muggle Studies.

"Guess what?" I ask him with a a face splitting smile.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm moving up a year! Now i'm in the 4th year!" I giggle.

"Wow, you must really be smart then." Theo says smiling.

"Thank you." I say and then look at them all seriously. "Guess what tomorrow is?" I ask then with an even bigger smile.

"What?" Draco asks.

"My birthday." I say quietly.

"That's also great! Tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Would you want to go with me?" Draco asks slowly.

My face heats up and i'm pretty sure that I look like I have a rash all around my face. "That would be absolutely lovely." I tell him, refraining myself from screaming, 'Now what do you think moron?'

"Great, I'll meet you in the common room around noon." Draco says.

"Okay." I tell him before almost skipping back to the girls dorms and telling Tami everything.

\---------------------------Time Skip---------------------

    I crawl into bed and lay my head down and just let my body relax and try to pick out what i'm going to wear tomorrow before falling asleep.


	12. AN

I WILL HAVE UPDATES COMING!! JUST A LITTLE SLOW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Angel  
I wake up to Tami slightly shaking my shoulders. I sigh annoyedly before opening my eye and looking at her.   
"And why did you think it was necessary to wake me the fuck up?" I ask her with as much annoyance as I can muster.  
"You're going to Hogsmeade with yoir secret boy crush!!" Tami says in a sing song voice.  
"Draco is not my secret boy crush!" I tell her, even though my cheeks heat up from red hot anger.  
"Sure. You've got an hour to get dressed, So I would get a move on." Tami says before chucking me my towel and my robe.   
My lips form into a right line before walking into thw bathroom and the big on thw shower. I stand under the warm water and think of what im going to do. This could possibly humiliate me in every way possible, but them good can come of it. Draco is my best friend and I don't want to make things awkward just because of the silly little trip. I wash through my body thoroughly, making sure that I smell of cinnamon. I step out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom. I Brian my teeth and hair. I magically dry it before making it into a side 4 sided braid. I change into a bright yellow sun dress that has a patch of see through right in thw middle of the dress, where a belt wood be if it had one with little suns on it. I change into[ALL](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/66864679/write/241903141#26588635) white flats and then put on black mascara, black eyeliner on the top, and light pink lip gloss. I walk out of thw bathroom and stand in front of Tami, waiting for her approval. She stays silent for a minute before a smile breaks out on her darkly tanned face.  
"Girl! He is going to be all over you!!" Tami says before almost pushing me out the door. I walk slowly down thw stairs and into the Slytherin common room. I feel like I look too happy in here. I check the time and see I'm 10 minutes early. I sit down on the long grey couch and impatiently cross and uncross my legs. Once and a while I would catch myself looking at the clock several times before staring at the intimidating fire. I sigh and give up trying to be patient. I stand up and pace the room. What will he think of me? I look like a fucking toddler compared to him and the other girls that have a better shot with him. People start filing out into thw common room. I start scanning the room for Draco. I bump into someone as I was turning.   
"Sorry." I mumble and look up only to find a half amused Draco Malfoy.  
"That's quite alright. Are you ready?" He asks me.  
"Yeah." I reply, simply not able to get more than one syllable out of my mouth.   
"Good." He says before holding out his arm for me to take.   
I grasp his arm before walking out of the common room. We take the steps out to the school grounds. The sun peaking hopefully around the clouds allowing us to enjoy the small rays of light that hit our skin, possibly for the last time for the winter. Filch walks around us, checking to make sure we are all able to go to Hogsmeade. Once both Draco and I are checked off the list we walk out of school grounds to Hogsmeade. The first place we go is Honeydukes sweet shop. I walk around the place in pure amazement. Who knew they could make suckers bean boozeled style! I quickly walk over to the sugar quills and grab on of them. I suck greedily on it outside while Draco is still inside, buying something I suggested to him as gummy bears. Im almost finished with my sugar quill when a strong wind sweeps past thw street. I shiver, addled to how I didn't think to bring a jacket. I ignore it, trying to wait for Draco without looking like I'm impatient. The door finally dinged open and Draco walked out with a small bag of gummy bears. He walk over to me and sits down on the bench I'm on.   
"The green are personally my favorite." I tell him nodding to a green gummy bear he'd picked up.  
He pops it into his mouth and chews slowly. His eyes widen in surprise for a minute before smiling. "These are really good." He exclaims. Trying a clear gummy bear next. I giggle and watch as he devours every single gummy bear.   
"Where do you want to go now?" I ask.  
"Have you heard of the Three Broomsticks?" He asks me.  
"No. What's that?" I ask Draco.  
"Somewhere we can warm up." Draco says.   
"That sounds great." I tell him; feeling the goose bumps rise on my arms. I shiver again, rubbing my frostbitten fingers against the pale skin.   
He looks at my arms and then slips off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. "You look cold." He tells me.  
"Thank you." I tell him.   
We walk down the streets slowly, enjoying each others company. We walk into the Three Broomsticks and Draco takes me to a booth in the corner of the room and walks over to the bartender. I look around the room with amazed eyes. I sit straight in thw booth and let my eyes fall on Pansy Parkinson. Our eyes meet for a minute before she glares and looks away to the boy of the week. I roll my eyes and look over at the bartender. I frown. Old and looks tired. Im interrupted by someone sitting in front of me. I look up and see Draco holding 2 butterbeers.  
"This should help you warm up." Draco says.  
"What is it?" I ask.   
"Butterbeer." He responds, pushing the warm bottle towards me.  
"Thank you." I tell him; picking up the bottle with my numb fingers and bring it to my lips. I take a sip and[INSTANTLY](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/66864679/write/241903141#60371342) _taste the warmth radiating from the insides of the bottle._ I silently moan and take a more enthusiastic sip of the Butterbeer. "I _like_ this!" I say, finishing the bottle.   
"Well that's lovely." Draco says smiling. "I've got a birthday surprise for you. But we have to go and get it." Draco tells me.  
"Well then, lets go get it." I respond; jumping up and pulling Draco with me.   
We exit the Three Broomsticks; walking down the cold, dry road to a emptied alleyway. I'm surprised we turned down this alleyway. I look being me, making sure im not being followed.  
"Stay here. I'm going to go and get your birthday gift." Draco tells me and walks around the corner of the alleyway and disappears. I sigh and wrap the jacket tighter around my body. I lean my back against the wall and stare around me. The alleyway wasn't much to look at but i can see the beauty in the pattern of the bricks around me, the color of the cement ground that seems to complement the red and orange bricks. I smile slightly.  
     There are footsteps coming from behind me. I turn my head to the noise and see Pansy and her cronies. I inwardly snarle and turn my body away from her.   
"Running away from someone much bigger than you I see." Pansy says with fake sweetness.  
"Scram you buck-toothed loser." I snarle at her; turning towards her.  
"Oh? So you I want to play? Lets play." Pansy says, pulling off her earrings.  
I roll my eyes. "Im not going to get into trouble for beating your ass." I murmur quietly.   
"You're just scared that you're getting hurt." She replied, checking her nails for non-existent dirt.   
"You done even know the half of it." Remembering my wings.   
"Oh?" She asks. "Well then, let me give you a history lesson honey. Draco and I have been together for 2 years, and if you think that I still have my virginity and he his than your wrong. Back away from my property." Pansy says louder than necessary.  
"First of all, _I am not your property._ I'm no ones property. Second, who are you to mess around with Angelica when she hasn't done anything to you?" Draco's asks.   
" _She hasn't done anything to me?"_ Pansy screeches.   
"No I haven't." I snarle.   
      Pansy's eyes narrow before turning away from both of us and stalks off. I turn to Draco and see him watching me.  
"I'm sorry, I took the bait. But you are not property, I know you're not." I tell him.  
" Don't believe anything she says. I still[HAPPILY](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/66864679/write/241903141#46104190) have my virginity." Draco says.  
"Hm. That's good to know. She's such a skank that im pretty sure my teeth are brighter than her future." I say with a small smile.   
Draco breaks out into un-Malfoy chuckles.  "What's funny is its actually true." He says.  "And now for your birthday present." Draco says, "close your eyes and hold out your hands." He instructs.  
      I close my eyes and hold my hands... I wait a few seconds until I feel something fluffy.  
"Open." He whispers softly.  
I open my eyes and look down. I see this beautiful fluffy white kitten sitting on my hand purring at me. I shriek of joy. "He/she is beautiful! Where did you get this little guy?" I ask, awed at the creature sitting on my palm.   
"He is from someone I know that owns a shop in Kncokturn alley." Draco responds.  
"He's beautiful!" I remark for the thousandth time. "Thank you so much." I whisper. "I've never gotten a birthday present before." I say with a small smile. I embrace him tightly and don't want to let go. I bury my face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. I inhale and exhale, trying to get a grip. I feel my wings shuffle a little beneath me. I pull back and look at him with my traitor tears and smile. "Thank you." I say before wiping my tears away.   
      We exit the alleyway and walk down the street and on our way back to Hogwarts.  We walk through the doors and into the common room. I sit down on the  couch and set thw kitten on my lap.  I watch as he wanders around my lap and then curls up against my hip.  
"What are you going to name him?" He asks me.   
"Do you have a suggestion?" I ask him.  
"What about Lumos?" He asks.  
"I don't think it should be Lumos. What about Nox?" I ask.  
"You do realize that's thw complete opposite of his fur color right?" He asks me.  
"I know. I want it to be unique." I tell Draco smiling at Nox.  
"Nox it is." He says. Nox uncurls from my hip and prances over to Draco's lap. I smile at them and then turn to my book the Hunger Games and begin to read.    
"Its almost time for dinner. Do you wanna come?" I ask; standing up.  
"Sure." He replies.  
      We walk down to the great hall and sit down at the Slytherin table. I sit down in between Draco and Theo. I set Nox down on the table and let hem walk around, sniffing everyone out. I smile as Nox bites down on Theo's finger. He yelps in surprise before frowning down at the kitten.  
"I don't think your cat likes me." He grumbles before _episkying_ the bitten part of his  finger.   
I giggle a little before turning my attention to the Grrifindor table. I find everyone I know is there except for Harry. Strange. I frown and look down at my plate. I stand up.  
"Draco please watch Nox." I tell him before standing up and walking out of the great hall and out into the crisp air of the fall evening air. I take off Draco's jacket before jumping and sprouting my wings. I take off though the cold air and fly around a little bit before seeing someone waving me down. I slowly land on my feet and tuck my wings back into my Back  before walking over to said person. It was Harry.   
"I was looking everywhere for you!" He gasps.  
"Well her I am." I tell him. "What did you need?" I ask.  
"I wanted to give you this." Harry says, handing me a emerald green ring box.   
I eye the  box and then look at Harry. "Ill open this later tonight. I've got to exercise my wings." I tell him. Hugging him tightly.   
"Yeah, that's fine. Goodnight." Harry says before giving me a one sided hug and then walking off into the castle. I fly for a few more minutes before landing and going back to my dorm room. I changing into a all white nightgown and then curl up under the sheets. I fall to sleep not long after words.


	14. chapter 14

ANGELICA

A loud shriek comes from somewhere in the girls dorms. I snap my eyes open and shoot up straight. IV look around with my wand in hand and see Tami shrieking over something in my ring box that Harry had given to me.   
"What in the hell is going on?!?" I yell at her.  
"Who gave this beautiful ring to you?" Tami says with thick awe chocking her vocal cords.  
"Harry, my brother. Now give it back. I haven't opened it yet." I tell her; walking over to where she sits and holding out my hand to grab the box.  
"You'll love it." She says before passing it to me.  
I grab the box and then turn it so its facing me. I slowly open the box to reveal the most beautiful ring ever. My mouth hangs open in shock. I gasp and then I start screaming like a banshee.   
"HARRY JAMES POTTER GOT ME THIS!" I yell loudly and then make it I it of the box with numb fingers and slide it onto my right index finger. I admire it. I rush to the bathroom and change quickly into black skinny jeans, a dark gray sweater that comes down to my knees, ankle boots with a small heel. I brush my hair and leave it down. I rush out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I pass through a very angry looking Parkinson on my way out. I rush through the dungeons and up to thw great hall. I scan through the Griffindor table until I find a mop of black hair. I stride over to the Griffindor while others give me strange and uninviting stares. I slide into one of the seats in front of Harry, waiting for his attention. Finally he looks over at me and then takes a double take and jumps.  
"Angel! I didn't realize you were here!" He says truly surprised.  
"How much did this cost you?" I ask, holding up the beautiful ring with emerald hearts every few centimeters with clear diamond in the middle. And the rest of the ring is a beautiful white.   
"Oh that. A couple hundred galleons a few sickles." Harry waves it off. He waved it off!   
"A few hundred galleons and a few sickles." I say quietly to myself. Stay calm; don't freak out. I tell myself quietly.  
"I thought you deserved something special." Harry shrugs.  
I smile at that. "Thank you. You wouldn't believe what else I've got foe my birthday. I got a cute little kitten named Nox." I respond, aiming at the thought of my new kitty.  
"By who?" He asks me.  
"A friend." I respond again.  
He gets a small look in his face that disappears a second after I saw it. "Okay." Was all he said.  
I get up and walk over to my own table, where at least I've got some friends. I sit down at the table and start to talk to Tami. We have very in depth conversation before it's time for classes. I walk down the steps to the dungeons and into the common room. I quickly run up the stairs to gather my things for my needed classes and then walk back ouy and into the common room. It takes me more time to get to Transfiguration than necessary. I walk in as lady like as possible before sitting down at the back of the room with half of the other Slytherins. Professor McGonagall isn't here yet which means I won't get scolded in front of the class. I pull out my homework and lay it on my desk. I get out extra parchment, my quill and ink. I lean back against my chair and watch everyone shuffle around in their seats. Why is it that everyone becomes nervous when there isn't a teacher in the room? Shouldn't it be the opposite? The door swings open and in comes Professor McGonagall.  
"Everyone have your homework out please." She says tartly before sitting down at her desk.   
There is more shuffling before all of our homework flies off of our desk and in front of McGonagall. McGonagall stands up then and paces in front of her desk for a few seconds before stopping and staring at each and every one of us.  
"This will be a different kind of class today. We are going to talk more about the Triwizard Tournament. I know that all of you must have questions about it since the day that Professor Dumbledore had explained it, it was a very short summary of what was going to happen. There are going to be more than Hogwarts students attending to this event. Durmstrang students are going to attend here until the end of the year. Beaxbatons will be joining us as well. This tournament is to show that we all can work together, teamwork." McGonagall pauses for a moment before continuing. "All of you are about to tell your friends that you're going to try to become part of the tournament. But Professor Dumbledore had made it impossible for anyone under 17 to join into the tournament." People groan and some shout at her. "There will be silence!" She snaps. The room goes quiet. "It is for your safety. We don't want any of you to get hurt. The following schools will be coming here at the end of next month." She says, eyeing everyone in the room. "Now, please follow my instructions to turn a quill into a mouse." And from there went Transfiguration class.  
I walk down the halls to Charms class and then get the same lecture except to wear our house colors or plain black. I exit charms class with a new emerald necklace that has an emerald flower with a diamond base and new silver earrings that are simply silver roses. The necklace from Hermione and the earrings from Astoria. I walk down the hallway and back into the coldness of the dungeons to return some of my books and place the earrings in my dorm. I sit down on the bed and quickly clasp the necklace around my neck and then look in the mirror at my neck. It's beautiful. I drop off the classes that I've already done today and then grab my potions text book and head to class. I wait with Harry by the door to the Potions classroom.   
"Why is everyone that I don't really know giving me presents?" I ask Hermione.  
"Well you're well known even if it's your first year at Hogwarts. Some people want to pay their respects." Hermione says.  
"But why? I'm some kind of celebrity." I say.  
Hermione raises her eyebrow. "Really? You're the girl who lived. You are some kind of celebrity." Hermione says.  
"I don't want to be some kind of celebrity, I just want to be Angel." I tell her quietly.  
"Well, you should be happy that you're not dead." Hermione finally said after a while.  
"Of course I'm happy that i'm not dead! I just don't want to not be dead and be famous because of that! I want a true meaning!" I tell her, heat rising into my cheeks, eyes shimmering in anger.   
Hermione looks at me for a moment before sighing and going into a rant. "Then make yourself famous for a meaning! Write a book! Make paintings! Try out for the damn Quidditch team!" Hermione all but whispers back in annoyance.  
Just at the moment the door decides to swing open and allow students to file into the dungeon. I take my seat at the other side of the dungeon where Blaise sat, scribbling on a piece of parchment. I sit straight in my chair, not really in the mood to relax anymore. An itching comes from behind me and I already know my wings aren't agreeing with me either. I quickly shift over so I can be at the edge of my seat. Uncle Severus stalks up to the front of the room and scans the class with narrow black eyes. I stare down at my parchment and focus there until he tells us the potion to start.  
"Alihosty Draught." Was all he said before putting the instrctions on the board.  
I immediately open my potions textbook and scroll through it until I find the page that I need. I get up and head to the storage room and grab all of the ingrediants that I need and quickly move along the potion with rapid fire succession. I sit still on the edge of my chair, waiting until the potion turns dark red. I fill up a vile of the red liquid and walk it over and hand it to Uncle Severus. I nod at him before going to clean up the mess i've made. After class has been dismissed I walk to my dorms and lay everything on the bed and just curl Nox into my chest and try to sleep everything off. I guess that won't happen. Someone walks into the room and sits down on my bed.   
"Lily?" Came Draco's soft voice.  
I peak my eyes open and stare at him with glassy eyes. I smile at him and uncurl my arms and sit up. "Yes?" I answer just as softly.  
"Are you alright?" He asks me.  
"Oh yeah, fine." I answer.  
"Why is it that I don't believe you?" He asks with narrowed eyes.  
"Because i'm lying." I answer.  
"So you're not alright. What's wrong?" He asks me.  
"It's just Hermione, she can get really bitchy with me at times and I don't even know what I did!" I answer.  
"Granger can be like that." Draco says.  
I smile at him before doing the unexpected. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his shoulder. I hug him as tightly as I can. I get to my knees and stay there for as long as I can before I know we have to pull away. "Thank you for that. I really needed that." I tell him.  
"Any time." Draco says before getting this look on his face. He stands up and walks out of the room.   
I curl back into a ball and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

ANGELICA  
The last day of October came quickly. I sit on the bed with my hands sketching away at a lily flower. Tonight will be the arrival of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang schools. I wait a few minutes before sighing, knowing it's time for me to get ready for the big arrivals. I got into a green all lace skater dress with tank top sleeves and a black belt around the waist. I step into 3 inch platform black heels with a buckle around the ankle. I quickly french pigtail braid my hair and then work on the makeup. I take black eyeshadow and cover my whole eye with it and then take a light grey for my crease and then white mixed with dark purple for my browbones. I then move to my eyeliner. I make a cat eye with my charcoal grey eyeliner and then move to my black mascara. I shade my cheeks with a pale pink blush and a pale pink bronzer. I put on shimmery dark pink lip gloss and then walk out of the bathroom. I sit down on my bed and pull on my silver necklace that has a black, blue, and white feather pendant. I then take out my braids so they fall down to my hips in red waves. Tami comes out in a black tube dress with many layers flowing down to her feet that slowly turn green as it cascades down her legs. There is a grey belt around her waist and her shoulder length hair is in a green diamond studded headband.   
"Are you ready to impress?" She asks me.  
"I don't think i'm really the impressing kind. But yeah let's go." I respond.   
We make our way down to the common room and see Pansy Parkinson standing there with her minions in a short barely there black dress that has a such a low neckline that it goes down to her belly button and is baggy on the top half of the dress and the bottom half is mid-thigh and is tighter than her skin. Her hair is in curly ringlets and her makeup is darker than her dress. She looks over at me and she sneers.  
"Where did you get that? A thrift shop?" She asks.  
"I'm surprised you even know what a thrift shop is, I mean all you know is bitch and cunt R-us." I snort.   
She glares but looks competely lost for words. "This isn't over." She says before taking her minions and walking out of the common room.  
I walk down to the great hall with Tami in tow and we sit down at the end of the table closest to the teachers table. I look around the room and see many people wearing reds, blues, yellows, blacks, and greens. I stare around in amazement at the decorations, everything welcoming is in the great hall and decorating the hallways. I guess Dumbledore really wants to impress the Beaxbatons and the Durmstrang students. Once everyone has filed into the great hall, everyone takes a seat and begins talking to someone anyone. I turn to Tami and start to talk to her about what she thinks will happen during the Triwizard tournament.  
"Honestly, I think they're going to have to show courage, slyness, honesty, and wits if they want to get through the tournament in one piece. They are going to have to show that they have a piece of each house in them." Tami says.  
"I agree. I think they are going to have to show they aren't afraid of a challenge." I respond with my own conclusion.  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Came someones voice from the Ravenclaw table.  
Everyone goes silent and looks towards the windows to see something coming toward the school in some kind of carriage of some sorts. "Do you know what it is?" Tami asks me.  
"I think it's some kind of carriage." I answer. "Most likely Beaxbatons." I add on to myself.   
The carriage is a light periwinkle color and there are horses the size of Hagrid driving the thing! They have a rocky land and then a woman a few inches taller than Hagrid steps out of the carriage in a dark navy blue long elegant dress that slowly fades into periwinkle from the top and then grows darker into the navy blue. She has elbow length sleves made of what looks like satin and has shoulder blade length curly hair and a heavy set jaw. Behind her comes out at least 8 girls and 8 boys that file out behind her into two seperate lines. The girls are in mid-thigh light periwinkle dresses with tight short sleeves and a fancy V-line. They are all wearing baby blue flats and their hair is up into tight high pony tailes. The boys are all wearing periwinkle slacks, white button up shirts, periwinkle ties, and periwinkle robes made out of velvet. My mouth drops open when my eyes set on a blond with hazel eyes and pale skin. I almost melt. He's cute! I quickly take my seat at the very end of the table closest to the teachers table and keep my eyes artfully on the door. The door swings open and I watch as the Beaxbatons file into the great hall, looking around the room in intrest. I watch the blonde and make sure that my eyes don't leave his face.   
"Welcome Madame Agnes! You may take a seat at the staff table and the Beaxbatons may sit where they like." Dumbledore says to her kindly.  
known to man so I can make out what she's saying. "All of you sit where you like. You must stay together. Behave yourself and make friends." She says harshly.   
The Beaxbatons nod tartly and look around the room at everyone staring at them. They all shuffle to the Ravenclaws and stand before them. "May we zit here?" Asked one of the females. The Ravenclaws nod enthusiastically.  
There was a loud crash of some sorts coming from outside. Everyones attention then flew back to the window and stands up to get a better look. There is something poking out of the water from afar in the black lake. I lean towards it and then gasp.  
"It's a ship!" I exclaim.   
"How would you know?" Came someones voice from behind me. "You seem blind enough these days." Came Pansy Parkinsons voice.  
"How would you know what a dress is? You seem to enjoy wearing a sock sized T-shirt to the feast." I snap and then look back at the Durmstrang ship.  
Everyone scuttles back to their seat and then watch the door with the same intrest that we showed for the Beaxbatons. The Durmstrang enter next in furs of many colors and black slacks with red heavy coats. The leader of the group has shoulder length black hair with light grey streaked highlights in his mop of hair. He is wearing black slacks a white heavy coat and black and white furs. They enter the room with a confident don't mess with me aroma around them, the Beaxbatons had a welcoming curious aroma around them. Dumbledore has a welcoming smile plastered on his face.   
"Igor!" His voice rang through the great hall.  
"Albus!" Igor said with a heavy Bulgarian accent.   
"Welcome to Hogwarts! You can take a seat at the staff table and your students may sit anywhere they like." Dumbledore says.  
Igor turns to his students, someone catches my eyes, Krum! He's here! In Hogwarts. He speaks to his students in Bulgarian, even though I understand him perfectly. "Go sit somewhere, I don't want any unbecoming behavior from my star students! Scram and make friends!" He snarls to them.  
They nod slightly, like drones and turn and stare at their audiance before turning and walking towards our table. Krum stands in front of me and begins to speak. "May we zit here?" He asks in his heavy accent.  
"Yes." I answer and scoot over for them to have a place to sit.  
They all sit down around me and Tami and I look at the Griffindor table and see Ron looking straight at me in envy. I chuckle before accioing a piece of parchment and a quill from my room.   
I start to talk to him in Bulgarian. _"My friend would love to have your autograph if you're up for it?"_   
He turns to me in shock and awe. _"You speak Bulgarian?"_ He asks in amazement.  
I nod my head, _"I thought it would be easier for you to respond if you knew I knew how to speak Bulgarian."_ I answer.  
He nodded and then grasps the paper and parchment and signs his name and then turns to me. _"What is your friends name?"_ He asks me.  
 _"Ron is his name. He went to your game at the Quidditch world cup, of course he was for the other team but he loves you and your team just as much as the Irish."_ I respond.  
He nods and then signs his name and Rons. _"Here."_ He says before handing it to me.  
 _"Thank you."_ I say before looking at the parchment.   
**To:Ron, a two timer fan**  
 **From: Krum**  
I stare at his neat yet manly hand writing before adding a note on the bottom of the parchment.   
_Ronald, you better thank me for that. I know how much you love Krum so I thought I would get you his autograph! :) -Angelica, your better be favorite lady friend._  
I fold the parchment before taking out my wand and magically blowing it towards Ron. He furrows his eyebrows when he sees the folded parchment and then slowly opens the parchment and scans through the autograph. His eyes widen and his head snaps up and looks me in the eyes. He accios his own parchment and quill and now we are sending notes to each other.  
 **Angelica,**  
 **Thank you for the autograph! That's nice of you to get me an autograph knowing how much I wanted it!**  
 **-Ron**  
 **P.S- Never call me Ronald again. Only Hermione can call me that.**

I snort at that and then begin to write my note.

_Ronald,_   
_I know how much you wanted it and I thought I would do something nice for you to show how much of a friend I can be, especially since what I'm going to tell you is going to scare and piss Harry off as much as his reaction is going to piss me off. I really like one of the Beaxbaton boys. He is the blonde with the Hazel eyes and the pale complexion! He's dreamy isn't he?_   
_-Angelica_

Once he recieves the letter and reads through it, his eyes widen and he looks at me in completel shock and anger? He passes the letter to Harry as I expected he would and Harry reads through the letter and then his eyes widen to in anger and his eyes come to find mine. He scribbles something on the parchment before sending back my way.

**In the hallway, NOW! No excuses**

I sigh and stand up from my seat and walk slowly towards the hallway, noticing Harry doing the same. I walk as far away from the great hall as I possibly can and lean against the wall. I stare at the windows and wait for Harry's footsteps come closer to me before I start to talk, but he beats me to it.  
"What the hell Angel? Are you kidding me right now?" He yells at me.  
"What do you mean are you kidding me? I'm not kidding you, I just think that one of the Beaxbatons are cute! Is that a crime now?" I yell back.  
"I forbid you to see anyone!" Harry yells loudly.  
"You cannot forbid me from doing fucking shit!" I yell in and unknown language.  
"Oh yeah? I'm your damn brother! Older brother at that! I can forbid you from anything I want!" He snaps back in the same language.  
"NO YOU CAN'T! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I scream and there is a strange surge of energy coursing through me and all of the windows in the hallway shatter into a million pieces around Harry and I. I scream in frustration and my wings just fling out of my back and they look like sharp jagged pieces of rock and glass. I lift myself off of the ground and jump out of the window and disappear.   
I fly around the school a few times before flying into the forbidden forest. I fly around in the forest and land on one of the branches of a tree very far into the forest. I sit down on the branch and my wings are sharp and pointy in anger, focused around my feelings. Why is it when I try to talk to Harry that something happens like this? This is a serious fight over something as silly as a crush. I scream out in frustration. I lean back against the tree and start to speak to myself.  
"Why does he always insist on being a fucking prick?" I ask myself.  
I pick myself up and drop down to the ground and shuffle my wings into place. I wander around the forest until I see this cave made out of tree branches. I walk through the cave/tunnel only to find that i'm in a very secluded area with giant cobwebs everywhere. I stare around the place and sense many eyes on me. I turn around and see many spiders as tall as madame Agnes and as wide as a school bus. My eyes widen. Spiders are gross and hairy and- I shudder.   
"Who dares enter our colony?" Asks a voice in the backround.  
"Some stragaler." Says the spider in front of me.  
"I'm sorry to intrude, I thought this was somewhere I could calm down and collect my thoughts, but I guess i'm wrong." I say, swallowing bile and trying not to chock from disgust and fear.  
"And whom may you be?" Asks a spider from behind me.  
"My name is Angelica Potter." I answer.  
There was silence before someone chuckles. "The boys sister whom came here a couple of years ago and got away from our grasp. We won't let that happen again." He said darkly.  
"What do you think you're going to do huh?" I ask, fire ragging inside of me.  
"We are going to take you for our own hungered benefits of course." Came the spiders voice.  
I scream in frustration and sprout my wings. "Who do you think you're talking to?" I ask, turning on my heel and looking at the spider who has the old misty voice. Big...spider.  
"Who do you think you are talking to? Just because you have wings doesn't mean we won't eat you alive!" He shouts.   
I scream again and rise into the air and flap my wings roughly forward and my jagged wings fly forward with so much wind that it knocks the old spider down. "I don't think you understand the meaning of wings." I huff and turn to the others. "If you don't leave me in peace, I will surely cause hell for all of you!" I scream loudly.  
They all slowly back away into the darkness of the trees, leaving me in eerie silence after what just happened. "Leave in peace then." Came the old spiders voice.  
I turn my nose up and fly high into the air and start to head north, way above the trees. I catch a glimpse of all the spiders following me and I imagine one of the spiders to trip and loose 2 of it's legs that get caught on a branch. A surge of energy rushes through me and then I hear a hiss and a slight clicking of a pained spider. I told them they would have hell to pay if I couldn't leave in peace. Once I make it to the edge of the forest I land and walk out of the forest and onto school grounds. I walk towards the school doors and walk through them. I walk slowly towards the dungeons and walk into the common room. There sat Tami, looking angry.  
"Where have you been? Draco is out there looking for you right now. He's really worried ya know." Tami says.  
"I ran into some kind of trouble. Where is he looking for me?" I ask her.  
"He went out to look for you around Hagrids I believe." Tami huffed before stomping her way up the stairs and into her dorm room.  
I walk out of the common room and back out to the grounds and look for a head of pale blonde. I see just that right around the edge of the forest. I walk shyly towards him and stand right behind him.  
"Hey." I say hoarsely from screaming.  
He turns around and sees me. His eyes are slightly watery, I frown for a minute before I realize that i'm being embraced by him. My head rests in the crook of his neck. "Lily, are you okay?" He asks slowly, pulling back. He takes a look at my wings, that I haven't put back into my back and they are still jagged.   
"I think i'm fine." I say, trying to hold back my tears.  
Draco stretches out his hand and brushes them slightly, the jagged feather that he touches automatically form back into my soft and gentle form. It feels good, him slowly petting my feathers back into their natual form. I sigh in contentment and lean my head angainst his shoulder as he works his way through my feathers. "I was worried sick." Draco said, pulling back just enough for me to see his facial expression, which are saddened.   
Tears start to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I say. I pull away, I shake my head for a minute and curl my wings back into place and walk backwords. "I-i'm tired, I think i'm going to go to bed, See you." I tell him and quickly turn on my heel and walk away.  
I walk up the stairs and into my dorm room that I share with Tami and the 3rd years and walk into the bathroom to take a shower and change into something else for bed. I make sure that I smell like Passion Fruit before changing into a hot pink mid-thigh nightgown with hot pink lace framing my neck and shows my breast off. I comb through my hair and dry it, making it a soft frizzy mess. I walk out of the bathroom and over to my bed. I curl myself into a ball and just lie there until I fall into a deep sleep, away from the cruel world, where I dream of being with somone that probably doesn't have feelings for me. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's skater dress: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/69/83/10/698310f5aa566e2e2cd2ebd935965575.jpg
> 
> Lily's heels: http://www.pumpspumps.info/pic/pumps/5-3-4-inch-Stiletto-Heel-Ankle-Strap-Platform-Pump-Black-Patent-Black.jpg
> 
> Lily's slightly wavy hair: http://fmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/wavy-red-hair11-768x1024.jpg
> 
> Lily's nightgown: http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1lPgfJXXXXXcFXVXXq6xXFXXXC/Elegant-nightgowns-for-women-nightie-Long-satin-ladies-sexy-lace-Plus-Size-sleepwear-princess-nightdress-SY0016.jpg
> 
> Beaxbaton's students dresses: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6f/12/73/6f1273b5439f5d385eceee29021d23ef.jpg


	16. chapter 16

ANGELICA  
      I wake up to someone nudging me. I peek my eyes open and peer up at Tami, seeing her chocolate colored orbs. I sigh and sit up. I quickly slip on my robe and grab my clothes. Quickly changing into black skinny jeans, a neon green long sleeved sweater, black knee high 4-inch heels. I quickly straighten my hair and put light pink matte lipstick. I leave the bathroom and sit down on the bed. I gather the things that I need for the day while listening to what I missed during the feast when I had my temper tantrum. I follow Tami out of the dorms and to our first class. Minutes later, I'm seated on a chair at the desk that I share with Draco. I stare blankly at the board,  waiting for Professor McGonagall. Someone nudges my foot under the table and look over and see Theo staring at me with a small smile before passing me a note. I pick it and read through it. It reads:

_Are you okay? You look slightly sick._

I frown before taking out a pen that I know I'm not supposed to have and start to write down my fair share of the note.

_Sick? I'm not sick. I'm completely fine, thanks for asking._

I pass the note back to him, watching him read through the note. He scrawls down on the parchment.

_Fine, but I wasn't asking really, I was merely commenting on your health today._

He passes the note back to me. I stare at his sarcastic comment before writing down in the pen I'm using.

_Don't be a jackass._

 I pass the note and then turn my attention back to the board. Professor McGonagall walks into the room and stares at all of us before beginning to talk.

"Attention please, that includes you Mr.Nott," McGonagall says, staring beadily at Theo. "Now, I have important news for you all. There will be a Yule ball being held next week after the first task. The first task will be held in 5 days time. The champions will be chosen tonight after dinner. Now Mr. Weasley comes here." Professor McGonagall says. "Now, Mr. Weasley, please put your hand on my waist," McGonagall tells Ron.

"Y-your where?" He asks dumbfounded.

"My waist, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall says, strictly, putting Ron's hand on her waist and taking his other in her hand. "Go and find a partner." McGonagall said.

I see Pansy Parkinson stand up and make her way to Draco, I smirk at her before turning to Draco and asking him, "Do you want to be my partner?" I ask him sweetly.

"Sure." Draco says, looking over at Pansy with a small smirk.

      Draco puts his hand on my waist, leaving me feeling his warm hands touch my skin from under the sweater I'm wearing. I place my hand in his, letting my cool fingers intertwine with his warm ones. I balance myself on my feet and wait for McGonagall to instruct our next move. I arch my back and start to sway to the music, watching McGonagall's every move so I don't fail and step on my partners toes. I start to get the hang of it and start to sway slightly faster than the music and adding my own steps, letting my inner ballerina enter my limbs. Those classes that I took from ages 5 to 12 really are paying off. I smile when I see that Draco is having a hard time keeping up with my steps. I giggle slightly before slowing down and moving with the beat again. I smile up at him shyly before breaking apart and twirling on my own, I leap and twist and let myself become free. I twirl back into his arms and then finish the song by placeing both of my hands on his shoulder before jumping and twirling myself around his body like he was a pole. I stand up and then look at him smugly. 

"Miss. Potter! How did you learn to dance like that?" McGonagall asked, looking shocked but in her eyes they were in awe.

"I went to ballet school from age 5 to 12, I know every dance known to man, just like I know every language known to man, except a few languages that I'm not fluent in yet." I respond, with a little smile.

"Well then, I guess you don't really need dance classes." McGonagall says with an impressed grin on her face. "Class is dismissed." McGonagall says before seperating herself from Ron and excusing us. "Miss. Potter a word?" Asks McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am." I respond, packing my things much slower. I stand up and throw my bag around my shoulder before walking towards McGonagall's desk. "You wanted to see me?" I ask her.

"Yes Miss. Potter, I wanted to know if you would like to teach everyone in your house that would like to learn how to dance how to dance?" She asks me.

"I would love that!" I say enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled, make sure that they know how to dance properly before the Yule ball," McGonagall says before dismissing me too.

      I walk through the hallways before standing in front of the Gargoyle that stands in my way to Dumbledore's office. I stand in front of it before talking to it in a small whisper. 

"Mince pies." I whisper to it.

The gargoyle jumps aside, leaving me in front of a moving staircase. I start to move up the staircase until I am face to face with a door. I reach my hand up and knock slowly but steadily. There is a muffled come in. I walk through the door and close it behind me. "Ah Miss. Potter, I was waiting for your return." Dumbledore says in a thoughtful tone. I stand in front of him and begin to talk to him.

"I wanted to know if Astoria, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and I could take a train to London to look for a dress for the Yule ball?" I ask doubtfully.

"As long as you come back, there shouldn't be a problem with that." Dumbledore says, surprising me.

"Thank you sir." I respond, before bowing my head and backing out of the office and closing the door behind me. I step down the stairs and go find everyone that i've just invited. 

      I walk through the halls to the great hall and move along the tables to find Hermione and Ginny. I stop in front of them and then ask them with the sweetest smile I could manage without it looking like a grimace. They agree and then I move along the Ravenclaw table and ask Luna, she says yes and then I go to my own table and ask Astoria. She then agrees and I let them finish their dinners before walking out onto the school grounds, Ginny next to me, Luna on the other side of me, Hermione and Astoria conversing behind us. We make it to Hogsmeade train station and board the train, getting into the first compartment we could find.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asks me.

"Going to a wizarding shop somewhere in London." I reply, looking out at the setting sun.

"How did you get permission like that on such a short notice?" Hermione asks.

"All I had to do was promise we would come back." I respond.

"Of course we would come back!" Hermione says. 

"On another note, who are you guys going with to the Yule ball?" Ginny asks.

"I'm going with Draco Malfoy!" Astoria squeals. My eyes flash jealously before turning to Ginny. 

"I want to go to the dance with someone else, but I guess I'm going with Neville."

"We all know who that someone else is." I gigge before turning to Luna. "I wanted to go with Neville, but I'm going with one of the Beaxbaton boys, he has blond hair, hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. Do any of you know him?" Luna asks. A slight tinge goes through my stomach hearing she's going with the boy thatI had eyes for since last night. We all shake our heads.

"I'm going with well, you  _cannot tell anybody of this!!_ I'm going with Victor Krum!" Hermione squeals.

My eyes widen. "Hermione that's great!" I says whole-heartedly.

"Who are you going with?" Hermione asks me.

I pause for a moment, I don't have a date! Think, Angelica think!! "Marcus Ford!" Was the first name that came out of my head. 

" _How could you get him to say yes?"_ Astoria asked, livid.

"I just asked" I respond, fidgeting in my seat.

"Congrats," Hermione said pointedly to me while looking at Astoria. "You've got Malfoy, be happy." Hermione tells her.

"Yeah, i've got Draco, the one guy that doesn't pay much attention to me! This is going to be the worst night of my existence!" Astoria huffed angrily.

"Any eyes on colors for your dresses?" I change the subject at lightning speed.

"I'm thinking pink." Hermione pipes in first.

"I want to try to find a blue colored dress." Ginny says.

"I'm more of a black fits my figure kind of girl." Astoria says.

"Purple or orange," Luna answers. 

"I don't really have a color in mind, i'll just see what they've got." I answer.

"This is going to be a long way back to London just for dresses," Luna says in her soft angelic voice.

"That's why we should take advantage of  being in London." Hermione speaks up.

"We should be there in about 2 hours, I don't think any of us want to walk around London in our school clothes." I say, standing up and tossing clothes to everyone and then walking out and going into a empty compartment and shutting the curtains. 

      I slide out of my grey skirt, black dress button up shirt, my green and white tie, my robes, and my socks and shoes. I then take a black fish net tights, black waist high shorts, a white tank top, and a black crop top sweater. I pull my messy curls into a high ponytail. I slep on a pair of black ankle boots with a hidden heel on the inside. I tuck my wand inside the waist of my jeans and cover it with my crop top and tank top. I grip all of my school clothes and walk back inside the compartment all of us share. I see Hermione wearing my red long sweater, my white skinny jeans, and my only pair of black converse. I walk over to her and quickly dutch braid her hair for her. Everyone else is wearing black leggings and their house color T-shirts and black jackets. I sit back down closest to the door and watch as everyone converses around me. I sigh and slowly doze into a dream filled sleep. 

_Dream_

_I walk down the halls; I find a door that isn't shaped like the ones I'm used to, instead it's black and almost heart-shapped. I furrow my eye brows before slowly reaching my hand out to touch the cool silver surface of the door knob. I twist it slightly before it swings open and I topple through it. I land on my hands and knees, feeling something slick and boney, I grasp for my wand under my waistband. I grasp the warm wood and light my wand. I tip the wand towards the ground and immediatly gasp. Blood, and what I assume are fragmants of bone. I turn to the side and start coughing at the stench of rotting flesh that just hit me full force._

_"So I see you've found your way into the past?" Came a bone chilling voice._

_I turn towards the voice before speaking up, "What do you mean i've found my way into the past?" I ask the darkness._

_"You don't know where you are? Who that is? Then you must take a look around, I'm pretty sure you'll find what your inner thoughts are looking for." Said the bone chilling misty voice._

_I stand back to my feet and take a few steps forward, feeling the crunching of bone fragmants. I hold my wand tightly in front of me, as if the voice will take my wand away any moment. I tip the wand forward to look around the room. I furrow my eye brows, I'm back in the orphanage. I walk around the well known paths before finding a staircase that was never there when I was growing up. I slowly steped up the creaking stairs before finding a knot and falling down hard on one of the steps. I pick myself back up and walk a little more cautiously. I find my room number and then open my door. I walk into the room, fully expecting my aroma of Lavender to fill the room; but no, there was an aroma of rotting flesh and oranges. My eyes widen when oranges came into my mind. I slowly walk towards the bathroom door and creak it open. In there, I find a lightswitch, I flip it and the light comes on immediately, as if it knows what i'm looking for. I look down to the ground and see bloody footprints on the floor leading to the bathtub on the other side of the room._

_"What are you waiting for? Pull the curtain back." The misty voice says roughly._

_I slowly walk towards the bathtub, avoiding the blood stains on the floor. I grasp my fingers around the curtain and yank the curtain back. I gasp as tears well my eyes and I scream and sob loudly. Someone grasps my hand and starts to yell right along with me._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED ME!" The mystery person screams._

_Present_

"Angel wake up! It's just a dream!" Ginny says, kneeling in front of my body that is now on the floor, sticky with sweat and shaking violently.

"Where am I?" I ask hoarsely from screaming so much.

"We're on the train back to London to find dresses for the Yule ball," She whispers soothingly in my ear.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fell asleep about an hour ago, you started twitching every so often, then you started to sweat, finally you slid onto the floor and started to scream bloody murder for 5 minutes straight!" Astoria says, looking worried.

"I-it was just a nightmare, i'm sorry." I whisper. 

"It's quite alright, I have them too." Luna says.

I slide back up to to my seat and remain quiet for a long time before turning to Hermione. "When are we going to get to London?" I ask her.

"We should be there is about 20 minutes." Hermione says, watching me curiously.

"Thanks, I think i'm going to head to the restroom before we go anywhere." I tell them before heading down the corridor and into one of the restrooms.

      I sit down on the floor in front of one of the sinks and lay my head on my knees and start to let the tears fall down my cheeks and land on my lap. This is soo ridiculous. Why is it that i'm about to have a good day that something like this happens to me? I sob silently, letting everything in me, anger, guit, saddness, and even a little bit of emotionless, something inside me just simply doesn't care. I hear a small knocking on the door, knowing full well that it's Ginny.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice of surprisingly Astoria.

I clear my throat and swallow before answering. "Yeah," I say clearly.

"Okay then, well it's time to get off the train." Astoria says, worridly.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I respond before standing up and brushing off my pants and then quickly drying my tear stained eyes. It's time to get this show on the road. Hopefully I won't be too sad during this trip and bring everyone else down.

 

 

 

.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T KNOW IF I'M JUST SLOW OR EVERYONE FIGURED THIS OUT BY NOW BUT THERE IS An NEW TWILIGHT BOOK OUT CALLED LIFE AND DEATH TWILIGHT REIMAGINED!!! IT'S ABOUT BELLA BEING BELLA CULLEN IN THE FIRST BOOK INSTEAD OF BELLA SWAN EXCEPT HER NAME ISN'T BELLA IT EDYTHE CULLEN, AND EDWARD IS THE HUMAN THAT BELLA FALLS IN LOVE WITH!! HIS NEW NAME IS BEAUFORT SWAN!! THERE ARE SOME OTHER NAME CHANGES BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE SAME EXCEPT FOR MAYBE A FEW PLOT TWISTS!!! IT'S FOR THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY TO THE TWILIGHT CREATION. YOU CAN FIND THIS AT YOUR LOCAL LIBRARY MY DARLINGS!! __ _PLEASE READ MY OTHER HARRY POTTER STORY CALLED NEW LIFE NEW ME (HARRY POTTER FANFIC) I THINK IT'S REALLY GOOD!!! I HOPE THAT YOU DECIDE TO READ IT!!_**

 

 

Angelica

We finally make it back to Hogwarts at 12:00 AM giggling and chatting away about our new dresses, makeup, jewelry, and of course shoes! It's been one hell of a day. The only thing that will keep me from having a good time is the champion choosing being held tonight after dinner. My stomach churns awfully just at the mere thought of that. I walk ahead of everyone else and turn into a corridor, which is the most secret passage back down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin's chamber. Of course, it's the longer way back to the dungeons, but I need the time to think. I stumble through the passageway and into the Slytherin common room, where I walk off balanced up the stairs into the girls dorms. I slide all of my purchases under the bed until I need them for the ball and take my hair down and slip off my socks before falling onto the bed. I can't sleep, not after what happened on the train.

I stand up and wrap the blanket tightly around my shoulders as waves of exhaustion wash over me, but not being able to put my mind to rest enough to sleep. I stumble my way back down the stairs and into the far corner of the common room. I settle down on the only chair in the far corner of the room beside the roaring fire next to me, heating up my freezing body. Something shifts a few feet away from me. I squint my eyes and lean forward, realizing that I'm not alone after all.

"What are you doing up?" I ask Marus Ford.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marcus says sourly.

"Yeah no shit, that's why I asked, fucking asshole." I snap.

"I could ask you the same coppertop," Marcus says.

"Coppertop?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"New nickname, now what are you doing up?" He answers and asks with rapid fire.

"I had a nightmare on the train, I couldn't sleep," I answer.

"On the train? That was weeks ago and you can't sleep now?" Marcus asks with his own eyebrow raised.

"No dimwit, on the train to London with some of my friends to go dress shopping for the Yule ball," I respond. Then something hits me, "will you go to the Yule ball with me?" I ask him, all hope in my eyes vanishing when a sour expression replaces his emotionless one.

"Why would I want to go to the Yule ball with you? I don't like you," Marcus says, looking disgruntled.

"Because I panicked on the train when the girls were talking about who they were going to the dance with and I blurted out your name without thinking. Please do me this favor?" I ask pleadingly, totally not me at all.

"As long as you do something for me," Marcus says with a you're not going to the dance with me' kind of look.

"What is it?" I ask, aware of his expression.

"Kiss me." Was all he said.

I splutter, "A what now?" I ask with my eyebrows raised way above my hairline.

"If you want to go to the dance with me then you have to kiss me," Marcus says slowly.

"If you don't like me, then why would you want to have my lips on yours?" I ask him.

"Because everyone except for the girls is playing truth or dare and they dared me to kiss you the first chance I got," Marcus says.

"Fine, as long as you go to the dance with me and I get to play truth or dare with you guys," I respond.

"Deal," Was all he said before his lips are smashed onto mine, but only for a second before he breaks apart. He sighs before taking his wand and making a rose appear out of the tip and then hands it to me asking, "Angelica I don't know your middle name Potter will you go to the Yule ball with me?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond, taking the flower when offered.

"Let's go play truth or dare then," He says before leading me up the stairs to the boys dorms.

I smile when I notice everyone I know is in the room in one sitting so I can talk to them all. I plunk myself down in between Blaise and Draco. "Hiya," I say cheerfully.

"Hi," Theo says slowly, clearly confused.

"She's playing with us," Marcus says, looking into my eyes like he's looking into my soul, looking for more than a flaw, but a mistake.

"Alright then, it's your turn, Marcus.

"Angelica, truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Dare," I respond quickly.

"I dare you to go into the 4th year girls dorms and wake Parkinson up telling her that Draco is waiting down in the common room for her," Marcus says looking at my eyes mischievously.

I shrug my shoulders before getting up and walking out of the boys dorms and into the 4th year girls dorms and looking for Pansy. I spot her not far from me and walk towards her sleeping form. I bend low over her, shaking her shoulders slightly. Her eyes peek open dazedly and scanning my face. She gasps angrily. "Get your hands off of me you filthy half-breed? What are you doing?" She says loudly.

"Draco is in the common room waiting for you." I tell her before adding my own fun. "He says to bring a condom and some lube," I tell her, walking out and holding my laughter until I make it back to the boys dorms and cracking up hysterically. I hear a huge thump, rummaging around, and then thunderous stomping coming down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Draco asks appalled.

"I told her that you were waiting in the common room for her, that you told her to bring a condom and some lube," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders.

"You are a true Slytherin," Theo says, shaking his head.

"I know," I respond cheekily.

"Your turn," Blaise tells me.

"Draco truth or dare?" I ask Draco.

"Dare." He responds.

"I dare you to actually go down to the common room to see Pansy, but no funny business," I tell him with an evil smirk on my face.

"You will literally be the death of me," Draco says before standing up and sluggishly walking out of the dorms and into the common room.

I look around and notice that everyone is staring at me. "What?" I ask them.

"No offense, but you look like shit," Theo comments.

"And you look like you haven't showered for days but I don't comment," I retort.

"Sorry," Theo says, holding up his hands in defeat.

We hear a loud frustrated squeal before stomping feet come bustling up the stairs and into the boys dorms. There stands Pansy Parkinson standing there, face red from flushed anger, her brown eyes 2 shades darker making them almost black, her fists are clenched tightly around a condom and a bottle of lube. "You," she barks angrily. "I'll beat you to a fucking pulp you filthy half-breed orphan!" She says, charging at me with full force.

I frustratedly scream before my wings come out of my back and are jagged and as sharp as knives. "Come at me then!" I say loudly, watching her body slow down and melt into a puddle of fear beneath my new found confidence that I'm using to crush her ego with.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," Pansy says shyly before trying to back out.

"No , you said you wanted to beat me, so let's see how true that statement is?" I ask her tauntingly.

Her face flickers in anger before charging at me. I flap my wings forward causing so much force that the winds throw her into a wall. She stands back up, attempting to throw a punch at my gut, but my instincts are flawless and I swing one of my wings forward, one of my feathers scratching from her lip to her chin, causing her to gasp and touch the place I scratched. "You little bitch!" she screams.

"Angel stop!" Draco says, wrapping his hands around my wrist as I'm about to break her nose.

"Leave before I put a permanent mark on that face," I say, venom seeping through my words, threatening to suffocate me.

I didn't have to tell her twice. She fled, leaving me with a scared glance every few milliseconds before disappearing. I sigh, my rage fading slightly but it's still there in my wings. Draco reaches out and brushes a finger over it, making my jagged, knife-like feathers turn into soft, welcoming, gentle feathers. Draco combs through my feathers with his fingers for a while as I sigh in contentment, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I think we should stop there," Theo says awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's time to get dressed for school anyways," I respond, tiredly taking my blanket and heading back up to the third grade dorms and making my bed before getting dressed for the day.

I walk through the hallways of school, getting strangely softer glares from Pansy Parkinson as if she was mad yet afraid of me. I smile slightly, knowing how much I did crush her ego. I tread faster to charms, letting her see how me crushing her ego boosted mine. I enter the charms classroom and sit farther away from the Slytherins and closer to the Ravenclaws, closer to Luna.

Giving her an award winning smile before talking to her. "Hey Luna," I say cheekily.

"Oh, hello Angelica," Luna replies dazedly.

"So I was wondering," I begin. "What if you Harry and Ginny all switched dates. You and Neville, Ginny and Harry, and Parvati and the Beaxbatons boy?" I question my sanity, almost thinking I'm becoming senile.

"I would love that, really, but do you think that all of them would want to make such a big change like that 7 days before the Yule ball?" Luna asks curiously with her big blue orbs looking straight into my soul, looking for an obvious answer that I already had.

"Well, Ginny and Harry like each other, you and Neville fancy each other, and do you think that Parvati would give up an oppritunity of her life of going with a cute french boy?" I ask her.

"Well he is charming on his own," She admits. "As long as everyone is okay with the switch I don't mind," Luna added quickly.

"Then it's settled," I reply, smiling at my obvious hard work.

Just at that moment, Professor Flitwick stands and begins to explain our assignment for today. Just as yesterday, Professor Flitwick talks about the date of the ball, about the appropriate attire, and of course the champions choosing from the Goblet of fire tonight. Waves of fear slither down my spine and into my legs, making them instantly numb. I take a few calm breaths, there is no way that Harry can possibly be chosen, it's 17 and up, which means that Harry is not eligable for even being able to put his name into the Goblet. 40 minutes later, we're dismissed and I'm one of the last ones out of the classroom, wanting to be able to pack in peace. I pick up the books that won't fit into my bag and make my way towards the door, not looking up from the ground, still numb in the feet at least. I make it out of the room before crashing into someone's shoulder and losing my footing, clattering my books to the floor. Someone catches my forearm before I fall. I look up, staring into the hazel eyes of the Beaxbatons stranger. My face flushes an unflattering tinge of pink before righting myself and backing up slightly to leave a little room between us.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," I say quickly.

"It iz alright, I've alwayz been a little on the ungrazful side," The boy speaks in a heavy french accent.

I hold out my hand, "Angelica Potter," I say.

"Azher Reynoldz," He responds, taking my hand and bending low to place a small kiss on my knuckle.

I pull my hand back looking a little flustered. "Are you going to enter your name into the Goblet?" I ask him.

"Of courze! Every tranzfer iz entering!" Asher exclaims happily.

"Oh, sorry, someimes I'm a little on the slow side of things," I mutter sheepishly.

"Zat is okay," Asher says, looking kindly at my face.

"I should probably be going to my other class now," I respond, getting ready to bend down the books I've abandoned on the floor.

"I would like to zee more of you, would you want to take a ztroll around the grounds after dinner wiz me?" Asher asks me with a thoughtful expression planted on his pale face.

"I would like to," I respond.

"I will zee you around 7:00?" He asks.

"Sure," I respond.

He smiles at me before bending low gracefully to pile my books and hand them to me from the floor. "I'll zee you then," He bows before walking off with his long legs almost leaving the top half of his body behind.

"I'll see you then," I mumble before realizing I'm late.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And he just asked you like that?" Tami exclaims, brushing my hair out for me.

"Yeah, I accidently bumped shoulders with him, had a chat and then he asked me if I wanted to go on a stroll with him around the grounds," I sigh happily.

"Wait, he doesn't even know his way around the grounds," Astoria answers with a suspicious look on her face as she adds a beige eye shadow to my eyelids.

"Well, I can always lead the way around the grounds," I respond.

"But don't you find it that he offered to take you somewhere he's never known for himself? He could lead you into the Forbidden forest and slaughter you!" She says, most likely overexaggerating.

"There is no way he is a mach for me. He seems a bit too Hufflepuff for that kind of thing," I defend him submissivly.

"'t come crying to me that I told you so as a ghost," She answers, putting on my favorite light brown eye liner.

"I won't come back as the living dead," I retort.

"You never know," She says. "Go and change into the clothes we've set out for you," Astoria demands.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom, where I change into a black knee length skirt that doesn't stick to my legs, but isn't too poufy, a dark purple one size larger than I need crop top, black sparkly flats and a black head band so it keeps my handing loose hair back from my face. I add a darker shade of purple lipstick then the light one Astoria applied and walk back out into the room to see Tami and Astoria talking to each other. I cock my head to the side before coughing at them slightly.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"You look fabulous!" Astoria says.

"Thanks, I should be going to the great hall to wait for Asher," I tell them, moving my way out of the dorms and out of the common room.

I walk through the corridors until I make it to the entrance of the great hall, sighing, I push the door open and see more than the school sitting there, looking shocked and the Goblet of fire sitting in the great hall. My eyes widen. I forgot the champion choosing! I quickly place myself down besides Harry. I stare at the staff table, watching Dumbledore standing before the Goblet of fire.

"The first champion from Durmstang is- Victor Krum!" Dumbledore rumbles through the silent great hall. There was sudden cheering, smiling, and laughing from the Durmstang. I look at Hermione and see her expression is guarded.

"The champion from Beaxbatons is- Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore rumbles through the again quiet great hall. This time, there is only polite clapping and a few girls are crying. Dumbledore sends them both back through the hallway behind the staff table.

"The champion from Hogwarts is- Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore says louder, the whole school goes wild for Cedric. Dumbledore sends Cedric through the hallway behind the staff table.

"And our new champions have been chose-" Dumbledore is cut off by the red glowing of the Goblet, a new piece of parchment flys out of the Goblet and he reaches for it, grasping it tightly in his hand.

There was complete silence for minutes, and it drones on and on and-

"Angelica and Harry Potter," Dumbledore's voice was soft and forced.


	18. Chapter 18

Angelica Pov  
My heart shatters into a million of pieces. I look at Harry and see his eyes are as worried and confused as I am. I freeze into a statue and stare blankly at Dumbledore, trying to see if he's joking. Apparently not.  
"Angelica and Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice echoes loudly across the silent but accusing great hall.   
Slowly I stand up and step around glowering eyes such as Ron's and Marcus's. I meet my eyes with Severus, they look worried. Seeing that pair of worried eyes made me more nervous. I walk to the front where Dumbledore is.  
"Go on then, through the hallway," Dumbledore says, looking worried as well.  
I walk through the hallway, looking at all of the portraits on the wall. They all look at me, thoroughly curious. The hallway seems longer than usual, seeming to keep me back in time to the rest of eternity. I step through a door, looking at all of the shiny trophies that line the walls and the floors, leaving not much to room to sit or get comfortable. I walk through the lines of trophies to a roaring fireplace with Fleur, Cedric, and Krum. They all turn, hearing my arrival. Fleur perks up before speaking.  
"It'z the mezzenger, what do you want?" She asks me.  
"I'm not a messenger, I'm actually the 4th out of 5 champions," I reply, looking embarrassed as Fleur narrows her eyes in disbelief.  
"Zat iz not pozzible," Fleur says.  
"Who's the 5th champion then?" Cedric asks, looking confused but kind, typical Hufflepuff.  
"Harry, my brother," I respond looking even more embarrassed.  
"Zen where iz your zo called brozer?" Fleur asks suspiciously.  
"I don't know where he is," I respond.  
"What's going on?" Came to my brothers voice from behind of me.  
"I don't think they believe us," I respond.  
"It doesn't matter," He responds, looking around the room covered in golds, bronzes, and silvers.  
"We 'ave a better trophy room zan zis," Fleur says thoughtfully, looking around the big but crammed room.   
There were many pairs of thunderous feet coming towards the trophy room. There are several rushed, angry voices coming from a female and a male. I can guess they are apart of the Beaxbatons and Durmstrang.   
"This iz not right! 3 championz from the same zchool? That iz not fair!" Karkaroff's voice comes from the hallway.  
"Someone must have put their names in the Goblet, there is no other explanation," Dumbledores voice comes through the hallways.  
"Well, zey zhould not be able to compete!" Came Agnes' voice.  
"We made the rules clear, they may not back out, no matter if it was someone trying to play games, or not matter how old they are. 13 and 14 isn't much younger than the others anyhow," Crouches voice comes through the halls loud and stern.   
"This is outrageouz!" Karkaroff says before pairs of feet come through the doors of the trophy room.   
"You!" Karkaroff says to me. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?" He asks me.  
"N-no, I don't want to be in this game!" I say, scared.   
"Did you azk zomone to put your name in the Goblet?" Agnes asks me more tartly.  
"No!" I tell her in french.  
She looks taken aback but doesn't let it show much longer. "Do not lie to me child, I will know," She says back.  
"Then you must not know when I'm lying if you can't see the truth in my words!" I say back.  
"Don't sass me!" She says looking angry.  
"I'm not sassing, I'm trying to get you to see reason!" I say.   
"Do not lie to me either little girl," Karkaroff joins in.  
"I'm not lying Professor Igor!" I say back. "And I am not a little girl," I tell him darkly, narrowing my eyes.  
"That is enough Angelica," Dumbledore says, looking disapprovingly at me. "Harry, did you ask someone to put your name in the Goblet?" He asks him.  
"No, I'm with Angel, I don't want to be apart of this game," Harry says with his nose stuck in the air.  
"You must continue into the tournament," Dumbledore says looking both of us in the eyes.  
"Yes sir," I reply softly.  
"Yes sir," Harry says louder.  
"You all will receive instructions for the first task. It will be held 5 days from today, it will be held on the Quidditch field at 5:00 PM sharp. You must attend." Crouch says before dismissing us to go to our common rooms.   
I'm stiff and welcomed back into the Slytherin common room with curious, angered, and shocked looks. I straighten my shoulders and stride to the girls dorms. I sit on the bathroom floor, staring into space. I know I didn't add my name, ask anybody to add my name, because I don't want to be in this damn game. I lay my head across the sink cabinets, trying to feel something other than fear. What the hell am I going to do? I can't do this! I don't even know what I'm doing half of the time! The door cracks open and Tami comes through the door with an angered expression on her face. She sits down cross-legged from being against the wall.  
"How did you get across the age line?" She asks me with loathing.  
"I didn't get across the age line, Tami," I respond, pinching the bridge of my nose to calm down my anger.  
"Oh?" She asks. "Then how did your name came out of the Goblet? Including your bloody half-blood brother?" She asks with fake curiosity.  
My anger goes up 2 notches. "Do not bring my brother into this you imperfect acne, cake-faced, asshole," I say with venom in each of my words.  
"How dare you insult me? I'm the one who took you in this whole time!" Tami says loudly.  
"No, I took you in, there is no you taking me in, ever, I have tried to be your friend, but if this is how you treat your friends then you just lost one," I respond, getting up and storming out of the bathroom and down to the common room, where I know that some of the people in there (not many) actually believe that I want nothing to do with such a foolish tournament. I sit down in the chair nearest the dying fire and curl into it, trying to disappear. Someone stands in front of me, looking at me with steel grey eyes.   
"Yes?" I ask, my voice dropping a notch.  
"You look sick, come on," The voice says, helping me up with his muscular arms, one wrapping around my shoulders, helping me up the stairs to the boys dorms.   
He helps down onto the bed and sits down on the chair next to it. I stare into his eyes and at that moment, I know who I'm in love with. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. I curl into a ball and stare somewhere else so I don't end up looking like some kind of stalker. He chuckles a light one at that under his breath. I stare back up at him with questioning eyes.   
"You said that out loud," He answers my unspoken question.  
My face turns the unflattering tinge of pink that I'm so afraid of people like Draco seeing. "Oh," I respond. "Sorry if that sounded... off," I add on quickly.  
"That's quite alright," He replies. "Are you scared?" He asks me as if he's pained.  
I don't want to tell anyone how I feel, but something about him makes me want to spill my deepest darkest secrets. "I'm terrified, I don't know what to do, what the first task is, or who put my name in the Goblet with out my consent!" I tick off almost all of my worries.  
He nods along to everything I say, "I would find it an opportunity to bring fame to myself and my family," He says indifferently.   
"Well, as you know, I've got not family," I snap gloomily.  
There was an awkward silence before he begins talking again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," He says,  
"No big deal, everyone knows it," I say, back to being depressed. There was only one question that lingered in my mind at this point. "Do you think I'm going to die during this tournament?" I ask him.  
"I know you won't die during this tournament," He says as if he's trying to convince himself more than convince me.  
"I hope I don't, I'm not ready to die," I say with a lightness to my voice, even though it sounds fake.  
"There is no way that you are going to die," He responds.  
A yawn emits from in the back of my throat and I curl myself tighter in a ball, trying not to fall asleep. "You're tired," came Draco's voice, "sleep, it'll make you feel better, you won't remember tonight until morning," he says.   
"I don't want to take your bed," I respond with doubt and guilt.  
"It's fine, I'll sleep on the chair, it's quite comfy, plus there is this thing called magic," Draco says, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.  
I giggle and I never giggle, no matter how much of a girly girl I am, I never giggled in my life, a true genuine giggle. "Okay," I softly reply before curling further, except lying down and with blankets over my body that smell of cinnamon, detergent, and sweat. I slowly uncurl my body and find a better position facing Draco before falling into my own oblivion.


	19. Chapter 19

Angelica  
I wake up vigorously and confused. My hair is all over the place. I sit up and quickly take a hair tie and pull it back into a messy bun. I furrow my eyebrows and look around the dorms. This isn't my bed, or my dorm. Please tell me I still have pants on. I pull the blanket up and look down at my thankfully skirt covered legs. I sigh in relief, at least I still have that part of me. I feel a hand on my wrist. I shift my head to the side quickly, giving me head rush. I see a pale blond head with his head resting on the edge of the bed with his hand resting ontop of my wrist as if to make sure I'm still here. I cock my head to the side and look over to find a godfather clock on the wall. 9:00 AM?! We're late. I shit uncomfortably, looking at the sleeping form before shaking him violently awake. He wakes up peacefully and all pretty. How the fuck do I wake up like a fucking racoon and he wakes up that he was never asleep?! He stares at me with a thoughtful yet calculating look in his eyes.  
"We're late for class!" I say slightly calmer but still panicky.  
He turns his head to look at the clock and smiles at me. "You're right we are. So?" He asks me.  
"So? We have classes to attend to! I don't have time to become behind!" I say frantically.  
He chuckles. "I'm just pulling at your strings, the clock is wrong, it stopped working last night, it's actually 7:00 AM and Saturday morning," he replies to me with an amused expression on his face.  
My face flushes slightly out of annoyance before returning to it's natural color. "Fuck you," I say, turning on my other side and frowing at the wall.  
I can feel his stare burning into my back so I lift my head slightly and turn back around to look at him. I lift myself up before wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I said that," I say guiltily.  
He wraps his hands around my shoulders and puts his head on top of mine. I feel the rumble of his voice in his throat tickling my cheek. "It's alright, I honestly thought it was kind of humorous how quickly you can become so annoyed," he tells me, playing lightly with my hair with his long fingers.  
"It's not that funny," I respond with the roll of my eyes.  
"It kind of is," he adds on.  
"Is not,"  
"Is too,"  
"Is not,"  
"Is too,"  
"Is too,"  
"Is not, Hey!" Draco exclaims looking at me with accusing eyes. "That's not fair!" He responds like a little kid.  
"Slytherins aren't fair sweetie," I respond, laughing at his face.  
"Well I know that! I'm just upset that I didn't think of it first!" He responded.  
"Oh come on you big baby let's go do something fun!" I respond, getting up and heading to the exit. "I'll meet you in the common room in half an hour," I call over my shoulder before walking to the girls dorms.  
I walk into the girls dorms and see that Tami switched beds with someone else. I shake my head annoyed and go get something nice to wear. I filter through my trunk until I find a light blue sweater with a long owl necklace, light washed out skinny jeans, light brown combat boots, and a brown purse. I take my things into the bathroom to work on my mess of hair that I call my own. I take a brush and yank through it as quickly as possible before taking a flat iron and flatening it against my head as it flows down to my hips in graceful strands. I put it into an elegant high ponytail and work on my makeup. I flip through my eyelashes with black mascara and but very little nude lipgloss to my lips. I change into my clothes and walk through the room to the common room, sitting down on the couch and waiting patiently. I hear someone clear their throat. I look up only to roll my eyes as I see Parkinson and Tami standing there.  
"We were sitting there," Pansy says, oldest trick in the book style.  
"Well you weren't when I sat down so tough luck," I respond, going back to my own business.  
"Get out of our seat," Tami says angrily.  
"Go find another seat asshat," I finally rile up knowing that's exactly what she wanted.  
She smirks. "That's all you've got cunt?" She asks me.  
"No, I've go much worse things to say to you," I respond, standing up, filtering through everything she does at night and I smile at her sickly sweet. "Attention!" I yell, making everyone turn to me. "Tami here, likes to wear this ugly white mask at night, saying how it cleanses her pores, but every morning when she peels the mask off, all I see are moon rock sized blackheads all over her nose!" I laugh at the end. Everyone starts laughing at her. Her face turns scared and upset and I could almost feel bad for her as she flees out of the common room.  
"This isn't over Potter," She hisses before disappearing through the common room exit, fumming.  
"What was all of that about Angelica?" Draco asks me from behind.  
I turn around and look at his face, it was indifferent so I couldn't tell weather or not he was angry. "It was nothing, are you ready to go?" I ask him.  
He nodded, but still looked indifferent. I smile at him, hoping to break the tension between us. I know what I did was wrong but if she was going to try and make a fool out of me then she had another thing coming. "Have you ridden a bike before?" I ask him once we make it outside.  
He furrows his eyebrows. "What's a bike?" He asks me.  
My heart almost shattered into a million of tiny pieces. "What is a bike? Only the most fun thing to do as a kid!" I exclaim.  
"I still don't know what you're talking about," He responds, looking at me.  
"A bike is that," I respond, pointing at 2 bikes that I magically stole from some kind of bike shop.  
He looks at it in disgust, "what the fuck is that?" He asks me.  
"A bike, it doesn't look like much, but it's really fun," I tell him hopefully he'll go along with it.  
He sighs. "Just because it's you, I'll try to ride the damn bike." He says.  
"Okay," I respond happlily, "first you sit on the seat and keep yourself steady with your feet on the ground like this," I tell him, getting on my bike. He follows instruction with his nose turned up in cnfusion.  
"Like this?" He asks me with both of his feet planted on one side of the bike and him sitting on the side of it, looking uncomfortable.  
"No silly, take one of your legs and swing it over the seat so your sitting on it like you would a broom," I respond.  
His mouth turns into a smile as he gets it. He swings his leg over the bike and sits down on the seat and puts his hands in the middle of the two handle-bars and grips the metal. "Like this then?" He asks.  
"No, you put your hands on the handle-bars like this," I respond, resting my hands on the handle-bars tightly.  
He moves his hands to the handle-bars and grips them tightly. He looks at me as if asking if this is how to do it. "That's exactly how you do it, now put one foot on the pedal and leave the other one on the ground," I tell him, shifting one of my feet on one of the pedals.  
He shifts and puts one of his feet on one of the pedals and lookst at me expectantly. "This is how you ride a bike?" He asks me.  
"Not yet, you haven't gotten to the fun part yet, we're still on the mounting stage," I respond smiling slightly.  
He furrows his eyebrows for a second before smiling. He puts his other foot on the pedal and stays there for a moment before collapsing on the ground with the bike on top of him. "Ow, that's not fun it's painful!" He says begrudingly.  
"That's why you keep one of your feet on the ground until you push off," I respond, holding back chuckles.  
His mouth forms the shape of an 'o' before getting off the ground and remounting the bike, looking at me for instructions instead of doing things by himself. "Now, I want you to watch me carefully. I am going to push myself agaisnt the ground to get a head start before lifting my foot and pedaling, I'm going to push the pedals into a circular motion, and trying to stay up straight, not everyone gets this on the first try, so keep trying again and again," I tell him before pushing off the ground and letting the bike move before lifting my foot and pedaling. I pedal around in one big loop before turning back around and stopping beside Draco again.  
He looks at me with interest as he pushes off the ground and lifts his foot, pedaling a little fast but I don't say anything, watching him with wide eyes as he moves along with the bike as if he's having sex with it. "QUIT HUMPING THE BIKE!" I yell at him, falling into a fit of hysterics.  
He turns towards me with a weird expression on his face before smiling and switching things up and sitting completely still and pedaling towards me. He comes to a stop in front of me with a happy and impressed expression on his face. "You know, some muggle things aren't that bad," he says as if he figured something sacred out and was expecting a reward for all his hard work.  
"Everyone knows that sweetie," I respond still laughing.  
His face falls slightly but continues to smile nontheless. "Let's do this again," He responds, already turning around and pedaling away laughing, amused at how something that looks so simple does miracals.  
"Hey wait up!" I laugh, pedaling faster to catch up with him.  
We fall in sync and I'm enjoying the wind in my face and he enjoying learning something new. I smile at him before pedaling faster, making this a race, knowing how competetive we both are. I hear him grunt and then hearing him pedal faster to keep up with me. I giggle and change directions, making sure to let him see where I'm going. I ride down the path to Hagrid's hut, hearing him whoop behind me. I smile and then pedal back up the path, knowing he is going to have trouble pedaling up the steep hill on his first time. I stop at the top of the hill and watch him as he pedals roughly up the hill, knowing that if he stops he'll go backwards if he doesn't get to the break in time.  
"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" I chant his name loudly, knowing his ego will soar high and all he'll do is pedal harder.  
He comes up the hill pedaling and sweating. But he comes to a stop right in front of me. Panting, he says, "that was fun, but let's do something that you don't know how to do," he responds, looking at me with a small smile.  
"I would like to learn something new," I answer, following him back to the grounds.  
We put the kick stand down, leaning the bikes weight on it and walking back into the school panting and sweating but laughing all the same. We walk through the doors and see almost everyone in the hallway, looking at us in awe. "What?" I ask them.  
"You just made the Draco Malfoy do something muggles do without him hesitating!" A 5th year says astonished.  
"I'm specail like that," I respond smiling up at her tall frame.  
We pass everyone and move towards the dungeons. I follow Draco into the boys dorms and wait for him at the door as he walks towards his bed and grips his broom from under the bed and turning towards me with a small smile on his face. I look at him with a 'I'll kill you' kind of look on my face. I don't like this, especially since I've got my wings to do all the flying I need.  
"Come on, let's go," he says, already out the door.  
"Comeing," I respond with a sigh.  
We walk back out to the grounds and let Draco steer me towards the Quidditch field with his arm on my elbow. I'm looking into the distance as Draco teaches me the basics about flying a broom. How fucking hard is it?  
"Mount it like you would a bike," He instructed me,  
I sigh and mouth the bike and hold onto it. I look at him with my eyebrows raised. "Like this?" I ask him.  
He sighs and shakes his head with a small smile. "No, your hands are too far out, you don't want to fall off the broom," He responds, taking my hands, sending warm vibrations through my hands up up my arms to my cheeks. He moves them closer to my body before releasing after a moment or two. "Now you want to kick off the ground, but lightly since this is your first time," Draco says.  
I smirk at that and stomp off the ground, sending me shooting 20 or so feet in the air. "Ho-ly fuck!" I screech from above.  
I see Draco looking at me in disdain. "Why is it when I tell you to do something you do the exact fucking opposite?" He yells to me.  
"Because I'm a stubborn hot-head like my mother!" I yell back.  
I could hear him sigh. "Just lean forward slightly to land!" He yells.  
I lean forwards ever so slightly, but my body decided to be a bitch and make me fall fowards and go shooting towards the bleachers. I look down and see how far above the ground I am to jump before I crash so I brace myself for the crash but it never came, all that I felt was a surge of energy run through me and nothing else, like I was stopped in time. I open my eyes and look around. I'm just sitting there with the bleachers right in front of my face. I sigh in relief and lean forwards slightly, letting myself land down onto the ground. I hear feet pattering behind me and see Tami running full speed at me like a wild bear. She grips my shoulders and cries into my neck.  
"I thought you were going to get seriously injured!" She cried.  
I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before looking at her with intense eyes. "I thought we weren't friends anymore," I respond curiously.  
"Screw that! I know you wouldn't want to be in that silly tournament, I was just being a bitch on her period!" She says with a small smile playing on her lips. "Forgive me?" She asks me.  
I smile before answering. "Only because I know what it's like to be a bitch on her period," I respond.  
"Are you okay?" Draco comes panting behind Tami.  
"I'm fine, I obviously didn't crash," I reply rolling my eyes.  
He comes to me and embraces me in a tight hug, filling my nostrils with cinnamon, detergent, and sweat. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold onto him, not really wanting to let go. "I'm fine," I promise.  
There was a faint cough before Tami speaks, "I'm just gonna go and leave you two some space,"She says, giving me the 'tell me everything' look.  
I smile at her in thanks before pulling back from Draco and looking at him. "Do you wanna go to dinner?" I ask, looking at the time on my watch.  
He shrugs. "I could eat I guess," he responds before stepping back and holding his hand out and helping off the broom.  
"Then let's go!" I respond joyfully sprinting towards the grounds, hearing his shouts of protest as he hurdles towards me from behind. I giggle when I hear something thump against the ground knowing he fell not far from me. And just like that, I forget all of my worries, the Tri-wizard Tournament and Harry and I being chosen for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's outfit: http://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M9510c5f7558cf231c5b1820021d06e5do0&pid=15.1


	20. Chapter 20

 Angelica  
Someone keeps nudging my shoulders and I just want them to stop. I open my eyes with a soft groan and a glare in my sleep tinted orbs. I stare into identical eyes and my eyes widen in surprise and horror.  
"What's wrong?" I ask Harry quietly.  
"I just saw something that scared the crap out of me, something that has to do with the first task this morning," Harry says with slight fear in his eyes.  
My eyes widen as I forgot all about the first task this morning, let alone remember what it was. "What did you see?" I ask him quietly, my voice filled with horror.  
"We're battling dragons, there are 5 mother dragons out far into the woods so we can't hear them, but Hagrid showed me where they are, and Madame Agnes too!" Harry says, desperately looking ill.   
My eyes widen even more and I flop down against the bed, tear threatening to spill onto my pale cheeks. "This cannot be happening," I respond, looking like a 5 year old.   
Harry looks so lost right now. He sits down on the chair by my bed and takes my hand. "We will get through this," he tells me, holding my hand tightly.   
I look at the clock and see that it's nearing 6:00 in the morning. "You should go before you're spotted here, that won't be good," I tell him, making him stand and throw the invisibility cloack over his head and disappearing down the dark hallway.   
I lie on the bed in complete shock and horror. What am I going to do? This isn't good at all. I mumble incoherent thoughts that come to my mind until I hear someone shift and get up. I look at the clock again and it's 6:30. The first task takes place in a couple of hours. I sigh and get up, going through my trunk trying to find something comfortable for the day ahead. I find a pair of light blue tight capris, and a simple dark grey tank top. I'm not going to need a jacket even though it's nearing December. If I'm battling dragons, I'm going to be out of breath a sweaty, making me warmer than the others. I wrestle my hair into a neat ponytail and don't bother with the makeup today. Since I know I'm not going back to bed as I know that for a fact, I wander through the halls of Hogwarts, wandering what I could do to defeat the dragon. depending on what kind of dragon it is, I won't know the weakness. I run my fingers over the rough cold stone, thinking. There are footsteps coming from behind me. I turn around and find that Pansy Parkinson is standing before me.  
"What do you think you're doing Potter?" She asks me.  
"I didn't know you were a vampire Pansy, sucking on the souls of the stronger than you," I cock my head to the side. "You would do well in Azkaban, you and the dementors bonding over a prisoners soul," I respond innocently.   
Her eyes grow dark with anger. "I will make you pay one day you little thot," she spits at the ground and stomps off.  
I roll my eyes and turn back around, only to be met with a dark figure. "She's got a bite to it," came a guys voice.   
I take my wand out and light the tip of it. Mad-eye Moody. "Professor Moody?" I ask him.  
"In the flesh," he says sarcastically, taking a swig from his flask.  
"I'm sorry, I think I'll be going now," I respond, turning around and stalking off in the other direction.  
I make my way into the great hall and sit down at the end of the table, closest to the doors. I fill my plate with as many things as possible so I look hungry enough as usual. I'm nibbling on a piece of bacon when everyone else comes in. Draco sits down right besides me. I sigh and motion towards the door. He nods. I get up and make my way towards the exit, walking through and sitting on the steps of the entrance of the school grounds. Draco comes out and sits next to me about 5 minutes later.  
"What is it?" He asks me.  
"I figured out the first task, and it's not pretty," I tell him, looking around to make sure no one is around.  
His face pales. "What is the first task?" He asks me, his voice breaking slightly.  
"I'm going to be battling a dragon," I respond, shaking my head as chills run through my arms and down my spine.  
"That can't be happening," he says, shaking his head and closing his eyes, pinching his temples.  
I frown. "But why would you be worried about this? You're not going to battle the dragon,"   
He sighs, annoyed. "Don't you see? You're my best friend! Of course I'm going to be worried!"  
I stare at him for a moment, as if he's spoken a language that I must have missed, "What are you talking abou? I know I'm your best friend, but... what don't I see?" I ask him.  
His face flushes a pretty pink. "Don't worry about it," Draco says, and as if something hit him, he smiles slightly and looks at me. He pulls out a beautiful blue rose. I gasp slightly. "Angelica Potter, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" He asks me.   
My heart shatters. But I continue to smile at him. "I'm going with Marcus Ford, and aren't you going with Astoria Greengrass?" I ask him, puzzled.  
His face falls. "She wanted to go with Marcus and not me, just like I want to go with you and not her," Draco says.   
My face lights up. "Well I accept, then, as long as Marcus is okay with going with Astoria," I respond.  
His eyes dance, he holds out the rose to me and I smile, gripping it in return. "Thank you," I respond.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! REPORT TO THE QUIDDITCH FIELD FOR THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT FIRST TASK! CHAMPIONS MUST BE IN THE TENT JUST OFF OF THE QUIDDITCH FEILD IN FIVE MINUTES!" Came someones booming voice across the grounds, bouncing across the skies.  
My face falls and I look at the ground with fear across my face. "Well, I'll see you later," I tell him, getting up and walking slowly towards the tents.   
It takes longer than I thought it would. I walk towards the tents so slowly, that a turtle would pass me. I sigh before entering the tent and seeing all of the champrions on outfits like mine, something flexible. I stnad right in front of Harry, watching his as he talks to the other side of the tent, most likely Hermione giving him tips, knowing she knows about the dragons. She comes around the tent and hugs Harry tightly. There is a flash of light and I blink a few times before turning to see the insect Rita Skeeter.   
"What a lovely couple! You, will you answer some questions for me for the daily prophet?" She asks Hermione.  
She squints her eyes. "No, I will not, no one in this tent will answer questions!" Hermione states loudly to make sure that everyoen hears her.  
Rita turns towards me. "Will you answer some questions for me?" She asks me. Before I could answer, Rita grips my arm and yanks me over to one of the hospital beds. "Now what is your full name?" She asks me.  
"Angelica Lily Saphire Potter," I respond dully.  
She sucks on her acid green quill and then sets it on a notepad. It begins to write.   
Angelica Lily Potter, so sad, having her named after her dead mother, she must really be heartbroken.  
"It's Angelica Lily Saphire Potter! And I've learned to live with it!" I say accusingly.  
She comes clean, saying she has never truly gotten over her parents death. She sobs every night, hoping one day to be reunited with her mother.  
"I did not say that!" I say loudly.  
"Don't watch the quill sweetie!" She tells me. "What do you think your parents would be thinking right now if they were still alive? Sad, angry, surprised?" She asks me.  
"I don't know! They aren't here! I've never known them!" I tell her.  
She believes that her parents would be angry because they know she's only for the reward, the 1,000 galleons. They know her secret, she's just a gold digger that has a thing for her own brother, 13 year old Harry Potter.  
"What the fuck woman!? I don't have a thing for my brother, he's 14, and I am not a gold digger you fucking idiot!" I yell at her, fired up.  
Magical creature she is. Wings the shade of dusk, feelings as dark as the dark lord, and emotions buried so deep she doesn't know she has any.  
My face pales. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I scream at her. "Take that out!" I scream.  
She regrets ever coming to Hogwarts, thinking that it's one of the worst schools in history. She thinks highly of herself that she wants all of this to be erased from the prophet. It's not my fault that I tell the truth, Rita Skeeter.  
"You don't tell the truth! You tell lies just to scrape by in the Ministry because you and others know you suck at being a writer! So guess what? Go rot in hell bitch!" I scream at her before walking towards the front of the room and leaning against the table, trying to calm down.  
There is a psst besides me. I turn towards the sound and walk over to it, standing on the other side of the fabric. "Angel?" Came Theo's voice.  
"Yeah," I respond.  
"I just heard, are you okay?" He asks me.  
I sigh. "I feel sick," I respond.  
"Well that's a normal response," Theo replies, hearing the smile in his voice.  
"I also know that dying is a normal response when battling a dragon," I snap.  
There was silence. "No, you won't die Angel, I know you won't die," he responds, as if trying to convince himself. "Do your best out there okay?" He asks.  
I nod and then remember that he cannot see me. "Yeah," I respond.  
I hear nothing for a couple of seconds so I back away from the side of the tent and stand where all the other champions are. "Okay, so I am going to have each of you pick out a numbered dragon, that is going to be your dragon and the order that you go in, Fleur you first," Ludo Bagman says, holding out the bag. She pulls out a green looking dragon with two spiked horns on the top of its head, a long tail with a pointy spike at the end. It has a number 1 on it. A common Welsh green.  
"Krum, you next," Bagman says, holding out the bag for Victor. He sticks his hand in and pulls out a red, smooth dragon with a tinge of golden spikes around it snub-snouted face and extremely protuberant eyes. A chinese Fireball with a number 3 stuck to it.  
"Diggory," Bagman holds out the bag. He reaches in and pulls out a silvery blue dragon with powerful fake flames coming from its mouth and is a brilliant blue. A Swedish Short-Snout with a number 2 on it.  
"Harry," Bagman smiles, holding out the bag. Harry slowly reaches into the bag and pulls out a black scaled dragon with yellow eyes, bronze horns and similary colored spikes that protrude from its long tail. The Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous dragon known to man. My eyes widen. It has a number 5 on it, which means I'm not going last.  
"Angelica," Bagman looks worriedly at me which makes me want to vomit. I reach my hand in the bad with my eyes closed and pull out a smooth scaled dragon that is the color of copper, it has black ridge markings and short horns on its head. The Peruvian Vipertooth, a highly venomous dragon. I gasp at it and read the number 4 on it.   
"Okay, everyone get into line in order from who's going first and who's going last," Bagman says, moving Fleur into first, Cedric into second, Victor third, me fourth, and Harry last. "Okay and on the whistle you will go out and into the arena and try to steal the golden egg without harming the dragon or it's other eggs, the golden egg will be the second clue for the second task," Bagman says before walking outside and over to the judges table.  
The first whistle blows and Fleur sighs slightly before walking confidently out into the arena with a grey skort, and a periwinkle tanktop with her silvery hair in a hairclip that won't last 10 seconds. I hear an angry roar of an angry mother and a shriek. My eyes widen, is she okay? Am I not going to be okay? Oh my Gosh what happened out there? Then Fleur walks into the tent with her hair matted and dirty, her clothes covered in soot and her hand slightly burned, but all the while holding a golden egg.   
The second whistle blows and Cedric walks out to the arena trying to pretend to be laid back when in reality, I see him quivering. I listen hard and try to peer out of the tent but I cannot see anything since I'm behind Mr. Body-build. There is another roar, more angered and upset than the other one that I heard. He's dead was the only thought in my head. I keep shuddering everytime a roar rips through my eardrums. Cedric comes limping in with side of his face burned and obvious bruises forming on his hands, knees, and arms but still holding a golden egg.  
The third whistle blows and Victor walks out into the arena without saying anything and then there is nothing. I cock my head to the side and peer out around the tent to get a better look, but I shouldn't have done that because I only see the Chinese Fireball sitting in front of her eggs protectively, glaring and shooting fire at him. Her roar rips through my ears and I burst back and cover my ears. That wan't the most smart idea I've ever had. Krum comes in, in obvious dragon egg yolks, meaning he squashed some of the eggs. his face covered in soot and his clothes singed off in places, holding a golden egg.  
The fourth whistle goes off and I mentally scream before prances out of the tent with as much confidence as I can muster and standing before me is the Peruvian Vipertooth in her shiny coppery scales. I gulp, taking my wand and pacing before it, trying to make sure that it's following my every move. I take my wand and point it at her. She roars with fire seeping through her mouth in warning. I sigh, I know this is going to be the worst thing to do but I have to try. I imagine myself holding the golden egg and nothing else. A surge of energy goes through my body and I feel something in my hands. I open them and stare at the golden egg the same color as the other ones that the other champions brought in. The crowd goes silent and I stare at the dragon only to see it peacefully asleep in front of her eggs and me holding my egg. I smile slightly before turning towards the judges table.  
Bagman clears his throat before continuing. "And now the scores," he says before everything goes silent again.  
Madame Agnes thinks for a moment before making a figure 9 out of a ribbon. Good.  
Dumbledore makes a figure 9 out of water. Good.  
Bagman makes a figure 10 with snitches. Great.  
Karkarof makes a figure 5 out of smoke. Not so good.  
"Now go back to the tents Angelica," Bagman says with a smile. I search the crowd for a moment and my eyes land on Draco's for a moment before walking back into the tent.  
I sit down on the ground and look at the golden egg. How is this a clue?   
The fith whistle blows and my eyes shoot up just in time to see Harry walk out of the tent and into the arena where his dragon awaits him. I get up and wander over to the tent opening and watch him battle his dragon. He lifts his wand and says some kind of spell and a few seconds later came Harry's Firebolt. He gets on and taunts and dares the dragon to leave her nest to chase her new target. She roars the biggest almightly roar and almost knocks me to the ground as the roar shakes it. I grip onto one of the poles and watch everything fold out before me. Harry comes back alright and with the egg. I sigh of relief and Harry comes though the entrance unscathed. Bagman comes in and smiles at us all.  
"The golden egg is the next clue for the Second Task, which will be held after Easter break, so you have a while until then. I will see you at the Yule ball fellow minors," Bagman says before walking off.   
I turn towards Harry and burst out in hyseterical laughing. "That was terrifying!" I say through giggles.   
He looks at me as if I've lost it. Probably so. "Okay," he says before walking away and talking to Ron. Finally, they're getting back together, that sounded perverted.  
I shrug and walk back to the common room where I'm met with cheers and pats on my shoulder. "I am going to bed now, it took up all of my day and I'm tired," I say looking at the clock and realizing that it's 5:00 in the evening. Man, it really did take up all of my day. I flop over and close my eyes falling asleep long before Draco came into my room with a relieved look on his face.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

ANGELICA POV  
I wake up late and in a rush. Today is the yule ball and I'm excited. I may be going with Marcus Ford and I'm one of the champions but I know I'll at least have some of the night to savor. I get out of bed with the intenstions to get into the shower so I can get ready but Tami beat me to the shower. I sigh and get all of my Yule ball things out from under the bed and lay them out. I wait on the bed patiently until Tami comes out with a towel around her hair and body.   
"Thanks," I call over my shoulder before closing the door to the bathroom and starting the water again.  
I let the water cascade over my body, washing the Strawberry suds away from my hair and body, leaving me smelling like strawberries as I intended. I wrap a towel around my hair and body before exiting the bathroom. I put on my hot pink panties and hot pink push-up bra with no straps. I then slip on my robe and stand in front of the mirror with all of my makeup supplies. I take a nude beige eyeshadow and cover my whole eye lid before taking a light grey and putting it in my crease, black eyeliner, and mascara. I take a medium shade pink lipstick before adding it to my lips and then taking a clear shade lipgloss and coating them so my lips look pink and shiny. I take hair gel just so my hair turns into soft, silky waves before taking a curling iron and curling all of my hair, every last strang of it in small to big curls. I then brush my hair back and make a bow out of my hair. I then take some of the other strands recurl them to make them more defined. I stare into the mirror at my red hair and my pink lips. I think I did a wonderful job if I do say so myself. I then slip on 3 inch all black velvet platform heels, the only problem with that is I cannot walk in them. I practice walking around in them before moving onto my dress. I get into a all purple dress with thick tank top sleves with a point on the sides, with a dark purpl ribbon sash belt around my waist. There are sparkles all over the sleeves and then all runs down my top part of my dress down to my belt and then the sparkles spread out a little bit as it forms into a snowflake design on the bottom. It's a bit puffier than the other dresses I'm sure but I feel beautiful in it. I then move on to the jewelry. I pick out a big all diamond necklace that circles around my breast with diamonds dangling from the base of the necklace. I then put in pearl earrings with half of each earring has little diamon leaves sprouting out of the sides, creating a half sun. I put my bracelet on last which is just a plain diamond bracelet. I look myself over the mirror before nodding in statisfaction before leaving the safety of my dorm.  
I step down the stairs carefully, stopping in front of the common room that is full of students getting ready to go to the Yule ball with their dates. Everyone stops talking and turns towards me. Everyone is in less impressive dresses, more elegant instead of eye-catching. I eye my new rearranged date, Draco standing in the corner talking to Marcus Ford and Astoria Greengrass. I smile slightly before making my way quietly towards them. I stand before them.  
"Hey," I say shyly.  
Astoria stops talking and looks around towards me. Her jaw drops as she takes in my appearance. "Oh my gosh Angel! You look really pretty!" She says, eying my dress.  
"Thank you, you do too," I respond, looking at her black dress as well.  
"Wow.... Angel...... you look.... well... wow... um, I mean.... wow," Draco stutters.   
"Thank you," I blush crimson. "You look nice as well," I respond.  
"We should probably get going since you are a champion and you need to be there with the other champions before the ball starts," Astoria says pointedly but smiling all the same.  
I nod my head. Draco holds out his arm for me to grasp. I take his arm and follow everyone else out to the great hall. "You really do look beautiful," he whispers in my ear.  
"Thank you," I respond, the blush creeping back into my paled cheeks. "You are a really good dancer, you know that?" I ask him.   
Now it's his turn to blush a pretty shade of pink I might add. "Thanks," he responds more quiet, scratching the back of his neck.  
"All right, champions get ready to enter the great hall with your partners!" McGonagall says tartly in red robes.   
I line up right behind Harry and Ginny with Draco beside me. We all entered the great hall and the champions sat down at the same table close to the middle of the room to order. I look at the empty plate with confusion and see a menu sitting beside it. I raise my eyebrows and look around at Dumbledore. I barely hear him say 'pork chops' before they appear on his plate. Getting the idea all of us start to order. I sit as straight as I can manage before I give way and slump slightly.   
"You're not used to sitting perfectly are you?" Draco asks in my ear.  
"No," I respond.  
"You don't have too. it's just me," he responds.   
I smile slightly. "I know, but since it's a formal event I don't want to be the only one that's acting un-ladylike," I say, staring at everyone around me. Even Hermione is sitting properly, or maybe that's because she's with a celebrity.  
As we finish eating I stand up and follow all the other champions out onto the dance floor since it's tradition for the champions to open the ball with the first dance. I put one of my hands on Draco's shoulder my other in his hand and his other on my waist. The first dance starts and I sway my hips a little more and step to the beat. I lead him through the more complicated steps that I can up on my own, making everyone clear out of our way and watch us dance. I step back from Draco and nod at him as if asking if he's ready. He nods back before I run and jump on top of him while he holds me up by my waist and spins me while I do my best to keep my elegant pose. He sets me down before twirling me and then dipping me as the song ends. There was so many people applauding us that it makes me blush. We dance to a few more songs before sitting down and finishing our dinner. I get up to get more punch and someone touches my butt. I whip around and see Asher standing there with a wide evil grin on his face.  
"Want me to get into your pantz?" He asks me.  
I gasp and dump my glass of punch on top of his head before disappearing out of the great hall. "That bastard," I grumble.  
I walk out onto school grounds so I can sit in peace. I sigh and begin to tear up, not of anger but of embarrassment. I start to stare into space when I hear the doors open behind me. I glare at the sky.  
"Harry, not now," I respond.  
"I don't want to be Harry," came a voice I expected least from behind me.  
"I thought you were Harry," I respond, turning back towards the forest.  
"I was wandering where my date went," Draco's voice appeared right beside me. "What's wrong?" He asks, eyeing the tear stains.  
"One of the Beaxbatons came up to me and touched my butt, asking if I wanted him to get into my pants," I shudder slightly out of embarrassment and anger.  
"He did what?" He asks with venom in his voice. "Who is he?" He asks, already half way up.  
"Don't," I say. "He's not worth the time," I reply.  
"Look, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll feel about this," Draco says, looking me in the eyes before drifting downwards.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Well, you see," he says, scratching the back of his head. "I like you, I really really like you, I think that I love you," Draco blurts out. "I think you're smart, funny, kind, you have a big heart, you're confident, you're everything that I've always admired in a girl in a beautiful package, I want you to be mine, I want to be with you and you me," Draco says, his eyes boring into my eyes with my cheeks burning a dark red.  
"I've felt the same way for such a long time and I just didn't know how to approach you," I respond, laying my hand on his cheek and rubbing soothing circles on the pink skin of embarrassment.  
His eyes light up. "Really?" He asks slowly.   
I nod my head. "Yeah, Draco Malfoy I think that I love you," I respond.  
And right at that moment he leans in and presses his lips to mine, claiming me, kissing me throughly and passionately. I slide my fingers through his hair as one of his finds my waist and the other finds my cheek and our eyes close in the moment. I pull back out of air and stare into his soft loving grey eyes.  
"That was," I pant. "Wow," I respond, catching my breath.  
"I agree," he says a little more fit than I am.  
"Now what does that make us?" I ask.  
"Whatever you want it to make us," he replies.  
"I want to be and us," I respond.  
"Then Angelica Lily Potter, will you do me the honor of being mine?" He asks, staring into his eyes.  
"Nope," I respond, giggling at his expression.   
His face falls. "Oh," he responds, leaning away.   
"I'm kidding you dimwit, yes," I giggle once more as he smiles slightly.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack," he says holding his chest.  
I giggle. "Now what?" I ask. "Any ideas?" I ask.  
"I have an idea, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Came Harry's voice from across the grounds.   
"Run," I mumble to Draco before pulling him up and running into the castle with Harry hot on my heels.   
"GET BACK HERE!" He yells.  
I giggle as I hear a thump, knowing he has fallen I slow down my pace and enter the common room, giggling. "How did you run in those?" Draco asks as he watches me take off my 3 inch heels.  
"Practice when you have a brother like that," I respond.   
I trip and fall on top of Draco, straddling him. I giggle and blush. "Sorry," I mumble trying to get off of him.   
He pulls me back. "It's okay," he responds, kissing my nose, my cheeks, and then my lips. I mold into him until I hear a high pitched screech.   
"You filthy half-breed whore! That's my man!" She screams, running at me.   
I get up and as she is about to tackle me I lift my foot and shove her chest until she falls on that beautiful dress getting soot and dust all over the velvet. "He was never yours, he is mine and I am his now, leave us alone you filthy bitch," I snarl, scaring her out of the common room.  
"I'm going to bed, good night," I say leaning down and pressing my lips to his.  
"Night," he responds not expecting it.  
I walk up to my dorm I share with Tami and flop on the bed still in my dress and fall asleep, in a very happy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica's makeup: http://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M55e64d5e406ca3561a4ee7d4f90917c5H1&pid=15.1  
> Angelica's hair: http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Prom-Hairstyle-With-Hair-Bow.jpg  
> Angelica' undergarments: http://media.eveden.com/Huit/1.1/a/453/453/FFFFFF/swimwear/ss15/product%20zoom/MACARONS-HOT-PINK-PADDED-STRAPLESS-BRA-30-BOXER-SHORT-308-F-alt.jpg  
> Angelica's heels:http://www.aabshoes.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/01/6/1095-Promise-Shoes-Lego-Pump-Black-Women-Shoes-1.jpg  
> Angelica's necklace: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8e/a2/7f/8ea27fd75f83f431f2db8b955d0974f4.jpg  
> Angelica's earrings: http://pampillonia.com/press/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/JN481.jpg  
> Angelica's bracelet: http://www.mostbeautifulthings.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/diamond-tennis-bracelet-1.jpg  
> ANGELICA'S DRESS: http://natalet.com/images/poofy_prom_dresses/poofy-prom-dresses-92-4.jpg  
> \-----------------------------------Ginny outfit-----------------------------------------  
> Giny's makeup: http://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.Ma3f8220b1b74b75c8c7554458f3af260H1&pid=15.1  
> Ginny's dress: http://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M3cc8761817ed1e65e17bc0d7c3dc80b8o0&w=151&h=177&c=7&rs=1&qlt=90&o=4&pid=1.1  
> Ginny's heels: http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=OIP.Mce1af0013d971341dbffba3f7a0a0569H0&w=300&h=225&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0&r=0  
> Ginny's hair: http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=OIP.Mc9bd9fb224ebff0d783a2006f5eed0abH1&w=200&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0&r=0  
> \--------------------------------------Hermione outfit---------------  
> Hermione makeup: http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=OIP.M73292bfeb2fa1a054c12c90f59d61ddeH1&w=230&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0&r=0  
> Hermione dress: http://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M9d04b000d158d92e0927916aec8e2ae4o0&w=186&h=185&c=7&rs=1&qlt=90&o=4&pid=1.1  
> Hermione heels: http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=OIP.Mb896ae6528d42cfaf8ea51961e9ac6f9o0&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0&r=0


	22. Chapter 23

Angelica  
      I'm sprinting down the halls once more because Harry seemingly wasn't done chasing me for a lecture and answers. I'm going to ask uncle Severus if I could stay with him for Christmas break and maybe if he would be willing to adopt me...  
"GET BACK HERE ANGELICA LILY SAPPHIRE POTTER!!" Harry yells out to me.   
      I giggle before taking a sharp turn towards the dungeons. I hear a huge smack and know at lease Ron had run into the wall before Harry did. He most likely broke his nose. I jog towards the Slytherin and pant the password before slipping through and sitting down on the couch next to Draco and breaking out into laughter and cackles.   
"What's so funny?" He asks me.  
"I had to run from Harry and Ron this morning because of what happened last week. S'now Ron is probably being send to Madam Pomphrey because of a broken nose!" I giggle.  
"You punched him!?" He asks, not surprised.  
"No! They ran into a wall!" I answer matter of factly. "But it was my fault," I add on.   
         I stand up and begin to pace in front of the couch. What if Ron did break his nose? Harry'll be pissed and Fred and George will definitely have a prank war going on between the three- no four of us since I'm not letting Draco go without.  
"Earth to Lily," Draco says, waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you hear what I just said?" He asks me.  
I shake my head. "Nope,"  
He sighs gruffly. "I got a letter from my mother this morning," he says.   
My eyes grow big. Do they know about us? Draco seems to read my expression and shakes his head. "They don't know about it, it's actually great news! My mother is pregnant!" He says all giggly. "I'm going to be a older brother!" He says enthusiastically.   
My face breaks into a grin. "That's amazing Draco! I'm proud for you!" I giggle as he attacks my neck with kisses.   
"Why thank you, madam," he says in a low voice.   
"Your welcome," I respond.  
"Let's go up to my room?" He asks.   
I giggle before answering. "As long as we're studying," I respond.  
He huffs. "Alright," he chuckles before helping me to my feet and leading me to his room.   
\-----------  
Lily  
      I sit on the foot of the bed with my potions book splayed out on my lap. Draco in the other hand was trying not to stare at me for too long. I finally sigh and turn my head to see his eyes drift away from mine.   
"Are you done with Charms?" I ask him.  
He shakes his head. "No," he answers.   
I giggle a little and close my book and let it flop on the bed so I can snuggle up to Draco's side. "Well, then let's not do our homework right now." I tell him.   
He smiles a charming smile before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to lay on top of him. "Okay,"  
      We stay like that for a while until my wings start itching. I wiggle my back a little until it becomes unbearable and I flap my wings out to lay over Draco and I.   
"Would you mind?" I ask him, trying to reach behind me to scratch my wing.   
He chuckles. "No problem," he answers before lifting his hand and running it through my feathers, taking his nails and scratching.   
      I moan a delighted moan and curl into him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders for a while until he finally stops and places his hand on my waist. He puts his forehead on mine and looks deeply into my eyes.   
"Everything I've done and you still like me," he says astonished.   
"You haven't done anything," I whisper, placing a kiss on his cheek.   
      He smiles as loving smile at me before rolling us over so we were back to back with him spooning me.   
"I've done a lot of things," he answers.   
      I shake my head but let his revel in what he didn't do and just slowly drift off into a deep sleep.   
      I'm walking towards the staircase if my orphanage and notice that everything is dark, and everyone I know is in hooded robes and wearing these masks.   
      I swallow the fear and keep walking, ignoring the hisses coming from everyone's mouth.   
"The dark lord shall return!" They hiss.  
Voldemort.  
      That's who they're talking about.   
I blink several time as my scar on my wrist begins to hurt, burning as if being branded.   
      I follow the hisses and voices from above and I step up the creaky stairs. I come to a halt at the top, listening intently to what should be parseltongue. I gasp. I can understand parseltongue?! I listen intently as the hisses become louder and more violent.  
"He nears return."   
"He will rise."   
"We will serve,"   
"We will see the Potters dead!"   
      I jolt awake and feel Draco stiffen behind me. He opens his eyes and looks over my shoulders. He pulls back.  
"You're sticky, what happened?" He asks alarmed.  
"Nightmare, sorry," I answer.   
"What about?" He asks.  
"Voldemort's return," I reply sheepishly,  
"Voldemort is dead, he can't hurt you now," he says.   
I swallow a big lump in my throat. "He's not dead, but weakened," I answer.   
He leans over to place a kiss on my cheek before getting up and slipping on a jacket. "I'll be back," he tells me.   
\------------------  
Draco   
      This cannot be happening. I cannot be in this, what she doesn't know is going to get her killed. That my family are known DeathEaters and I'm going to be just like ten next year. She is so hopelessly fragile that it could ruin her.   
      I can't hurt her, I won't. I will take the necessary steps to protect her. Maybe I'll send her and her brother off to hide somewhere. That would be best for them both. Without me and such.   
      But then is she came with me to live at the manor, she could be a useful spy for the good side, the one I'm secretly on, and if things get ugly then she can just go and hide.   
What should I do?


	23. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to write, I've been having serious writing block!!! Anyways, to the chapter summary!
> 
> Angelica is having a hard time concentrating in Potions, and her godfather, Severus Snape, notices this fact. He gets slightly annoyed that she isn't trying to focus. So what happens is Snape calls Angelica over after class and begins bashing into her ego. What will happen? What will her response be? You'll just have to find out.

ANGELICA

      Sweat is dribbling down the back of my shirt and sticking my hair to the back of my neck as I fight over the brewing potion in front of me. But it's not going as well as I had hoped. It's supposed to be a blood red, but instead, it's a neon orange. Therefore, I have to dump the potion and restart, which I have never had to do since my time at Hogwarts. Severus seems to notice this fact too as he stands, looming over my cauldron, peering into it with such a look of distaste it makes me want to throw up. Finally, he looks up to stare into my emerald eyes.

"See me after class, Miss. Potter," 

"Yes, Professor Snape," I mumble sheepishly.

      He straightens his back slightly and turns on his heel to look into Hermione's cauldron. I frown slightly, restarting my potion once again. Sometimes, I find life completely unfair and cruel. I take the bat spleen and cut them into fours, dumping them into the cauldron and stirring counterclockwise until the potion is at it's first stage of color, neon green. I smile slightly, getting back into my groove for the first time in a week since my nightmare up in Draco's dorm. Severus stands up from Blaise's cauldron and looks at the time. 

"Class dismissed," 

      I sigh softly to myself. I just know this isn't going to go well. I watch Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville walk out of the classroom in a pack of four. I turn to my cauldron and vanish it's contents before putting my wand back into the waistband of my grey skirt. I wrap my robe around my frail shoulders before hefting my book bag onto my back and walking slowly to Severus. I stop in front of his desk and he doesn't look up.

"Is there something you needed Miss. Potter?" He asks.

"You asked to see me," I respond nervously.

He stops grading papers and tilts his head slightly to look up into my eyes once more with his black ones. "Yes, I did. Do you know why I asked to see you Angelica?" He asks.

I swallow slightly. "I don't know Professor," I respond.

He stands up and peers at me through his black curtain of hair. "I called you here because you are failing my class," he says. "I called you here because I want nothing but the best from you, I called you here because you are disappointing me." He continues.

And by that point, tears were welling up into my eyes. 

"I called you here because I am your godfather and I don't want anything but the best from my goddaughter!" He snaps.

And now, the tears were running down my cheeks, anger and hurt running through my veins. "Well,  _godfather,_ I'm sorry that I'm failing your class, I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment to you, and I'm sorry that I ever thought that you would want to adopt me or want me staying with you over the holiday breaks because I feel like an orphan every time that the holidays roll around because I have no one to go home to because my parents are dead!" I shout at him, tears running like a waterfall. 

Severus's anger falls from his face. "Angelica-" 

"Don't," I whisper angrily.

      I storm out of the room, my head bowed. I didn't even notice where I was heading because I ran into a wall. Or that wall is Harry. Shit. I stand up from where I had fallen, my anger and hurt falling from my face just seeing the anger and the hurt that was in Harry's face. We stare at each other for a while before he huffs and turns around, getting ready to storm off.

"Harry," I call after him.

He stops and turns around, glaring at me. "What?" He spits.

Tears welling up into my eyes once more. "I can explain," I whispered to him.

"Explain what Angelica? That you've lied to me about Professor Snape? How you've refused to tell me that you wanted to go home with him? That you wanted him to adopt you even though we have a godfather named Sirius that could take care of us?" He shouts.

"You don't understand! Severus is everything to me! Along with you, and Draco, and Ron and Hermione! You guys are my family, and I need a place to go! I'm done feeling like an orphan every time that the holidays come because I have no where to go to! You may be fine with it but I'm not!" I shout back.

His anger rises. "You think that I'm okay being an orphan too? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" He shouts so loud that I cover my ears and turn away from him. 

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand," I snap, turning on my heel and walking further into the dungeons to the common rooms. "Python," I snap at the blank wall in front of me.

      The wall turns into a doorway that leads into the common room. I storm through the common room and up the stairs to my dorm. Good thing that I asked for a separate dorm from everybody else. I slam my door shut and flop down on my bed, waving my wand to close my curtains and put a silencing charm around my bed while I cry about my life, about how I will never get adopted, how I just lost the last blood-related family that I had, and now, my godfather thinks that I'm a disappointment. I curl up into a ball and let my wings come out, wrapping me into a cocoon, my black feathers in jagged edges in anger and hurt. After a while I hear my door opening and I feel the bed dipping. I hold my breath and pull my wings tighter around me. A hand is put onto my shoulder, slowly stroking the feathers, making me bite my lip and sigh in contentment. 

"I don't think that you are a disappointment, Angel," came the voice of my godfather, Severus.

"Then why did you say it?" I ask, turning my body to face him.

He sighs. "Sometimes, I say things before I think about what I'm saying and how it will effect the other person. And, to be quite honest, I'm not very good at people and emotions," he responds.

I look up at him through the fringe of my feathers. I twitch my lip and stay silent for a while longer.

"I truly am sorry for the way I've acted. It's not easy having family that loves me, I'm just, not used to it," he responds.

Tears well up into my eyes. I sit up slowly, retracting my wings and staring at him. "I forgive you," I mumble, blushing slightly.

His mouth twitches slightly, that's probably the closest I'll get to a smile from him. "Good," Severus says. "Now, I have another class to teach in 10 minutes, so I best be going," he responds. But then he stops himself. "Did you really want to stay with me for Easter break?" He asks me.

I smile slightly. "Yes," 

He nods his head. "Seeing as Easter break is in two days, I would get packing for a weeks worth," he says before turning and leaving the room.

      I giggle and smile to myself. Things might be going better than I would have hoped. I stand up and stretch, making my way to the boys dorms and into Draco's room. I see him sitting on the bed, finishing Transfiguration homework. I smile slightly before making my way to his bed and plopping down on it, startling him. His head snaps up to see me smiling meekly up at him. He chuckles to himself, rolling up the parchment and plopping everything on the floor at the side of the bed, he lays down next to me, putting his arm around my waist and pulling my towards him. I giggle as our chests are flushed against each other. I lean my head against his shoulder and put my arm around his waist as well. Draco looks into my eyes and sees how red they are from crying. He frowns heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

I sigh. "I had a fight with Severus and Harry back to back," I respond, looking away, tears brimming my eyes once more because of Harry.

He sighs. "I know, Harry is a git, but he'll get over it and come to apologize to you sooner or later," Draco tells me, brushing away a strand of hair that was sticking to my cheek.

I smile at him. "And that's why you are the best boyfriend I've ever had and will ever have," I respond, leaning up to kiss his nose.

He chuckles. "You should sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you," He responds, kissing my forehead and stroking my wings that I didn't notice that came out. 

"Mm kay," I respond, leaning into him more and falling asleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 25: Feathery and the pug faced bitch

Lily

 

  
           I'm more interested in the feathers on my wings then telling Draco why I shed in his bed. Draco looks at me amused and my cheeks are in competition with my fiery red hair. There are feathers everywhere. Including in his bed, where I decided to sleep last night, which forced Draco to sleep in his comfy arm chair. I tried telling him that he needn't do that, that he could sleep in the same bed as me. But he didn't want to rush things.

"Please tell me why there are feathers all over my bed? Did one of your spiky feathers rip open a pillow or something?" Draco, the oblivious person he is, forgot about my wings that seemingly could have shed in the night.

I shake my head. "I shed in the night. It usually happens once a month." I respond sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Draco, I'll clean it up." I promise him.

Draco shakes his head. "I'll help you," he responds. "Only if I can get a simple thing in return,"

"And what's that?" I ask, my Slytherin kicking in, along with my guards.

"A kiss," Draco responds in a 'duh' voice.

"That's easy enough. Let's get started and then I'll kiss you after I brush my teeth." I tell Draco, grabbing my wand and beginning to lift up the feathers with a simple levitating charm.

Draco holds out a bag, where I can put all of my feathers inside of it and throw it away. "That was tedious work," Draco sneers at the pillowcase jokingly.

"Haha, I'll make sure not to shed in your bed again," I sneer back with a happy glint in my eyes.

"Soooo...how about that kiss?" Draco asks me sheepishly.

          I smirk at him and lean in, kissing him on the cheek. I pull back and he looks offended. I giggle and skip out of the room, then breaking into a jog into the commons. I hear a couple of footsteps and someone running down to come and meet me. I smile and walk out of the commons and spend my time dawdling outside of the common room. My plan was to wait out there so when Draco comes out I can ambush him. But he never comes. So I peek my head inside of the common room and spot Draco having trouble with Pansy the pug face. I snarl. This is not going to end well for her. I feel my wings itching to be let lose and let my power radiate throughout the commons, but she turns around and hexes me right on the spot.

       I get flung back, my back cracking against the wall, breaking a wing. I cry out in agony. Draco already has his wand pointed at Pansy. The searing pain in my back is all I need to fuel my rage. I stand up on wobbly legs with tears in my eyes. My left feather still twitching and throbbing. I run like a blind bull and knock Pansy to the ground.

"Don't you ever hand yourself on my man ever again! He's mine!" I snarl at her angrily.

"Get off me you stupid, hideous, halfblooded freak!" Pansy knees my gut, sending me over onto the floor. I stand up and roar like an angry bull.

"Bitch!" I scream at her, by then tears are running down my face as Draco tries to pull me off of her. The whole Slytherin house is watching the brawl, also looking at my wings. I snarl and snip at her with my sharpened teeth.

"Let go of me! Someone help!" Pansy screams in terror.

"Stay away from him. Do you understand?" I ask her quietly.

Pansy bobs her head up and down quickly. "Yes, I understand! Get off!" She whisper yells.

       I get off of Pansy in a blur of lightening. I limp my way over to Draco and he looks positively livid. He snarls at me and turns to walk away. I follow him out of the common rooms though all the way to Snape.

"I'm sorry, my veela kicks in when I get over protective." I whisper quietly, knowing it's no use.

"How's your wing?" He asks, his anger melting away for a few seconds to take a peek at my bent wing.

"I think it's just a sprain. I'll have to go to Professor Snape and see if there is a potion I can take to numb the pain," I reply, tears threatening to fall.

Draco's face hardens again and he increases his pace. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave me alone for a few hours."

I nod my head sadly. "I...love you..." I respond quietly, not able for him to hear me clearly.

"What?" He asks me, turning around.

"Nothing," I downcast my eyes and walk in the direction of Professor Snape's office.

          When I get there, he is nowhere in sight. I sigh, really wishing that he would be in here the one time that I needed him. I sit down at a desk and wait for Professor Snape to enter his office. It takes a solid twenty minutes before he enters, looking tired and grumpy.

"What are you doing here Angelica?" Professor Snape asks me.

"Uncle Severus, I didn't tell you something before... I have wings." I trail off.

He looks up as if I have three heads. "What did you say?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.

"I have wings." I reply.

"And why are you telling me this now?" He asks me questioningly.

"Because I think I sprained one. I need some numbing potions," I reply.

       Professor Snape sighs before standing up and making his way to his private chambers.He comes back with a three vials. I take them and bow my head in gratitude. Professor Snape looks at me and sits down.

"Show them to me, I'll wrap it."

         I slowly unfurl my wings, showing him the black and dark grey feathers. My left wing hurts like hell. I open the vile and chug the nasty liquid down my throat. It burns for a few seconds before it finally ebs away into nothing. I don't even know if I'm swallowing. I look at Uncle Severus and watch him as he looks at my wings indifferently.

"Just like your mother's wings." He whispers.

Surprise edges into my voice. "Mom had wings?" I ask Severus.

Uncle Severus looked sad for a split second. "Yes. She had beautiful scarlet wings with a black accent to them," he responds.

"Why is it that I learn new things from my own mother every day? I should know these things!" I yelp as he wraps gauze around my left wing.

"It's because you didn't  have the pleasure of being with her. Your mother and I were like Ronald and Harry. Best friends. She was my everything. I... I love her." Professor Snape continues.

It takes everything in me not to scream out in pain when he pops it back into socket. "Damnit!" I yell.

Severus steps back and looks into my eyes. "Go to him, apologize to freaking out. He should be calm and looking for you by now,"

"Thank you uncle Severus," I respond, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, my child. Another pressing matter, did you say you wanted to stay with me over Easter?" Severus asks me.

I nod my head. "I would like that," I reply.

"Then pack your bags. You'll be staying the five day break with me," uncle Severus nods in approval.

I smile joyfully and leave the room, on search for Draco.


End file.
